Green & Akashi
by zhaErza
Summary: Gaara adalah mantan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, ia tidak menjalankan aksinya lagi saat bertemu dengan Sakura dan jatuh hati padanya. Sakura adalah gadis tomboy, suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti Sakura saat ada Gaara./ Tapi, Sakura disakiti oleh mantan sahabat gilanya yang sangat terobsesi pada dirinya. Dan Gaara tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Green** **& ****Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto _disclaimer_ Kishimoto Masashi

Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _Warning_ : EyD?, OOC, Typo, RnR dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

0 Selamat Membaca 0

 _Don't Like? Don't Read!_

 _Summary:_

Gaara adalah lelaki yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia hitam, mantan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, ia tidak menjalankan aksinya lagi saat dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura dan jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Sakura adalah gadis tomboy, suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah. Dan karena hal itu, Sakura selalu dilindungi Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti Sakura saat ada Gaara, lelaki mengerikan itu akan langsung menghabisi siapa saja yang mencoba mengganggu kekasihnya—miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berlari sambil terengah-engah menuju sebuah perpustakaan kota, dengan tergesa ia memasuki ruangan penuh buku itu, melangkahkan kaki memasuki dan segera mengedarkan maniknya ke penjuru perpustakaan. Ia terus berjalan cepat, tidak tahu tujuannya entah ke mana, hanya terus melangkah dan mengitari perpustakaan.

Ia lalu terdiam dengan mata yang membesar tatkala melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalinya sedang membaca buku di tempat itu. Mencoba memutar arah untuk menghindarinya, ia pun cepat-cepat pergi dan menuju ke rak-rak selanjutnya. Terus melangkah untuk menghindari seseorang yang tadi sudah dilihatnya. Ini gawat.

Rambut _pink_ -nya ikut bergoyang saat ada tangan kuat menariknya dan membuatnya menjadi berbalik arah, ia seperti merasa tersentak saat berhadapan dengan orang itu. Maniknya kian membesar ketika tau siapa pemilik tangan kuat itu dan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kaulalukan di sini?" Lelaki berwajah tegas dan berperawakan tinggi itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapannya bahkan bisa membuat banyak orang lari ketakutan, tapi tidak untuk gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini, ia tidak akan pernah takut terhadap apa pun.

"Lepaskan! Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap gadis itu sambil menghentakkan tangannya kuat. Sangat terlihat jika gadis itu tidak ingin urusannya dicampuri oleh orang lain. Tanpa ada rasa takut, ia menatap mata lawan bicara yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Kau berkeringat, terengah dan napasmu tidak beraturan? Kau dikejar seseorang? Jangan bilang kau berkelahi lagi, _Green_!" Ucapnya sambil menggeram, "Kau terluka! Siapa yang melakukannya, aku akan membunuh mereka! Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu, Green. Kau adalah miliku." Tegas dan serius sangat terlihat dari wajah dan nada suara lelaki yang sedang berhadapan dengan sang gadis bermata _emerald_.

"Cih, kau kelihatan seperti tokoh antagonis yang melakukan segala macam cara untuk menghancurkan musuh, Akashi!" Gadis yang dipanggil Green itu mendecih dengan wajah malasnya. Tampang tidak peduli sangat terlihat di wajah menawannya.

Mendengus, Akashi menghimpit gadis tomboy itu di rak perpustakaan, kemudian ia memagarinya dengan lengannya yang kokoh serta menyeringai kepada gadis bermata _emerald_ yang kini menatapnya.

"Ya, segala cara akan kulakukan, _Darling_!" Bisik Akashi kembali menyeringai dan mencium pelan pipi Green, kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, atau yang sering dipanggil Green oleh kekasihnya Rei Gaara dan lelaki itu sendiri lebih dikenal dengan nama Akashi, sang gadis berambut gulali kesayangannya itu pun ikut memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut. Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang hidup di dunia hitam. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Green si pengacau atau sang pencari masalah dan siapa juga yang tidak mengenal kekasihnya Akashi si mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat ditakuti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara, kau jangan memperlakukanku seperti bocah!" Sakura atau yang akrab dipanggil Green, terus saja menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan nyalang. Ia sangat kesal karena lelaki berambut merah itu suka mencampuri urusannya. Entah bagaimana, lelaki itu pasti selalu ada di tempat ia berada. Apa lelaki ini tidak memiliki kerjaan selain mengikutinya ke mana pun. Sialan.

Mereka sekarang sedang ada di rumah Gaara. Ya, baru saja lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah menyeramkan itu menculik kekasihnya sendiri dan menyekapnya di kamar investigasi.

Sakura sekarang masih duduk di kursi dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dengan tali lunak yang terbuat dari karet. Sedangkan Gaara, lelaki itu masih berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Baiklah, Green. Aku akan memaafkanmu karena kau memanggil nama asliku di sini. Tapi, jangan coba-coba memanggilku dengan nama itu di tempat umum, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu, Cantik." Gaara memegang dagu Sakura dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Gaara, lelaki itu kemudian berjongkok dan menatap tepat ke arah mata sang terkasih. Tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu, sang gadis pun menatap nyalang manik hijau susu miliknya. Gadis merah muda ini benar-benar tidak mau menyerah rupanya.

"Green, mereka menyakitimu, siapa orang-orang itu?" Masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Kau akan langsung membunuh mereka, eh? Dasar kotor dan hina. Seharusnya kau menghargai kehidupan seseorang." Ya, inilah yang membuat Gaara begitu terpesona oleh gadisnya. Si gulali yang sedang terdesak seperti sekarang ini pun masih bisa memakinya dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda takut atau tertekan.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi." Ia mulai menempelkan keningnya ke kening sang gadis gulali. Menghirup wangi ceri yang disukainya, ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus wajah kemerahan itu.

"Tapi, kau membuat lawanmu sekarat saat itu?" Sakura masih menatap permata hatinya, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir kekasihnya ini. Dengan mudahnya bisa menyakiti dan membunuh orang lain, yang berani menyakiti dirinya.

Gaara mulai membuka mata yang sempat terpejam beberapa saat itu, ia masih berada di hadapan Sakura dengan tubuh masih berjongkok dan dahi saling bersentuhan. Menatap manik _emerald_ yang kelihatan tegar dan berani tapi sangat lembut dan rapuh jika dilihat dengan lebih dalam.

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan tersakiti, Green." Ucapnya dengan nada penekanan di akhir kata.

Sakura menghela napas dan kemudian mengalah, ia sangat tahu bagaimana lelaki yang sedang mencium bagian wajah dan rahangnya itu. Lelaki itu pasti akan mencari tahu sendiri, dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka masalahanya bisa menjadi lebih panjang lagi karena orang yang telah menyakiti Sakura adalah suruhan mantan sahabat gilanya yang sangat terobsesi dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, lepaskan aku! Lalu kau akan mendapat jawabanmu." Perintah itu terdengar dan Gaara tersenyum sambil melepas tali pengikat yang ada di tangan dan kaki Sakura, mata tajamnya yang dipenuhi lingkar hitam itu tak pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari mata sang gadis.

"Tetap duduk!" Suara lelaki yang masih berjongkok dan menahan gerak leluasa Sakura pun terdengar, lelaki ini benar-benar membuat Sakura terdesak dan tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya.

BUG.

"Heh." Gaara hanya menyeringai karena gadis manis kesayangannya itu langsung meninju wajahnya dan membuat bibir lelaki itu berdarah dan terkoyak.

"Ck." Ingin menyakiti lelaki yang mendapatkan julukan Akashi ini, maka Sakura mungkin hanya bisa menggunakan benda tumpul atau tajam agar membuat si brengsek ini menggelepar kesakitan. Nyatanya, dengan pukulan telak di wajahnya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya. Shannaro!

"Katakan! Atau kau mau aku menggunakan cara ekstera?" Sangat serius dan gelap.

Bibir Gaara sudah mencumbu bibir gadisnya dan membuat si permata _emerald_ mendesah karena permainannya.

"Gh. Baiklah, hentikan! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti jalang, Sialan!"

"Kau adalah bidadariku, Green." Senyum, seringai, tatapan tulus. Benar-benar Shannaro! Bukan seperti Gaara saja.

Terdiam sebentar untuk memulihkan detak jantung yang memburu, Sakura lalu menatap mata si rambut merah dengan galak.

"Kau jangan memperpanjang masalah, ok." Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka adalah ... Taka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai haiiiiii ... fic baru untuk GaaraSakura fans atau Sakura cent di FFn. :D**

 **Ini sebenernya penggalan scene dari fic Cherry Philein. Dan bisa juga sih untuk menggantikan fic itu karena aku belum bisa mengingat endingnya yang udah terlupakan. :'v**

 **Tapi, aku sengaja buat dalam pair GaaraSakura. Soalnya Gaara memang lebih cocok di pasangi sama Sakura di fic ini daripada sama Sasuke.**

 **O:)**

 **Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green** **& ****Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto _disclaimer_ Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _Warning_ : EyD?, OOC, _Typo_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

0 Selamat Membaca 0

 _Don't Like? Don't Read!_

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan satu ranjang besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan, terlihatlah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membuana ke negeri indah, kelopak matanya tertutup dan menyembunyikan manik seindah dedauanan. Wajah gadis itu kelihatan polos saat sedang tertidur, seperti bayi mungil yang tidak berdosa. Tapi, hilanglah sudah pesona sang putri karena posisi tidurnya yang sangat tidak elit itu. Ya, gadis itu tertidur dengan tangan terbentang ke mana-mana dan kaki yang terus saja bergerak-gerak karena melakukan kegiatan menggaruk satu sama lain.

Untunglah, ketidak-elitan itu segera hilang ketika sang kekasih datang dan menyelimuti gadis di hadapannya ini. Lelaki itu kelihatan menghela napas, lalu menatap intens si gadis yang sedang terbuai indah. Mata hijau susu itu menatap dari atas kepala hingga kaki sang gadis, meneliti apakah kekasihnya ini terluka atau tidak.

Ia kembali mengingat peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu saat gadisnya mengatakan kalau mantan sahabatnya mencoba menculiknya, tentunya dengan bantuan dari teman-teman satu komplotan lelaki itu. Gaara tahu siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Sakura, lelaki itu sangat terkenal di kalangan hitam beberapa tahun ini. Semenjak Sakura dan dirinya sah menjadi kekasih dua tahun lalu. Berita itu tersebar dengan sendirinya dan semenjak saat itu, Sakura-nya selalu saja hampir menjadi korban penculikan. Itu sebabnya, ia akan selalu ada untuk melindungi Sakura, walau gadis itu selalu mengeluh dan mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak penting atau sebagainya.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu harus disadarkan dari ilusi dan menerima kenyataan kalau Sakura adalah milik lelaki yang dijuluki Akashi.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter**_ **2**

.

.

.

 _Brukk._

"Aduh!"

Manik sehijau dedaunan itu langsung terbuka lebar saat dirinya dipaksa kembali ke dunia nyata karena rasa sakit akibat baru saja terjatuh dari ranjang beras di sampingnya. Dengan tatapan tak fokus, gadis yang memiliki nama lain Green itu pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan kebas, khususnya bagian bokongnya.

"Sial, seharusnya si panda itu membuat jeruji besi agar aku tidak jatuh lagi." Gerutunya sambil mencoba berdiri dan menuju cermin untuk melihat wajahnya. Sambil menguap dan menggaruk rambut merah mudanya, sang gadis pun langsung keluar dari kamar tanpa mandi atau membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen kekasihnya itu, si gadis pun merengut kesal karena pintu bagunan ini ternyata terkunci.

 _Klek ... klekk._

 _Brakkk._

 _BRAKK._

"Brengsek, Gaaraaa!" Jeritnya tertahan sambil menendang-nendang pintu yang tak berdosa, "Tidak mungkin aku keluar dari jendela, kan? Memangnya ini lantai berapa. Huhh ... dasar sial. Hmm ... baiklah! Kalau begitu akan kuhancurkan saja apartemennya ini. Hahahah."

Sakura pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari knop pintu dan mulai terdiam dengan memikirkan hal licik. Ia bahkan masih belum bergerak dari depan pintu dan masih menghadap ke arah pintu hitam itu.

 _Grebb._

"Jangan coba-coba mengacaukan apatemenku lagi, Green."

Si permata giok terbelalak karena tidak terpikir olehnya kalau sang empu rumah ini masih berada di dalam kediamannya. Apalagi sekarang keadaan sedang genting karena kekasihnya itu sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura pun memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap sang kekasih yang ternyata juga sama menatapnya. Dan kasihanilah dirinya yang semakin terkejut karena sang kekasih hanya berbalut handuk putih di pahanya.

'Laki-laki ini!' Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Gaara, lepaskan atau aku akan menarik handukmu!" Suara Sakura menggeram dan tatapan sengit ia berikan.

Lelaki yang masih memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang masih saja tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya. Ia malah terkikik kecil dan membuat Sakura semakin geram dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dengan cekatan sang gadis musim semi memasang kuda-kuda miliknya dan mencoba untuk membanting Gaara, yang tentu saja itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ayolah, dirinya saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Rei Gaara atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Akashi si Iblis Merah.

"Baiklah, aku kalah dan cepat lepaskan!" Teriakan itu membahana seisi apartemen Gaara. Tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya semakin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau mengaku, eh?"

Mendelik dan mengumpat.

"Dasar Shannaroo!"

.

.

.

"Baikah, aku akan menjemputmu dua jam lagi, Green. Dan jangan mencoba mencari masalah lagi." Tatapan mata Gaara serius, tetapi Sakura tetaplah gadis yang tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Iya-iya, sejak kapan kau secerewet ini, huh?"

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir lelaki berambut merah, ia kemudian mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, mau apa kau, Akashi?" Jika di tempat umum harus memanggilnya Akashi, dan Sakura ingat hal itu.

"Kau itu sangat berarti, Green."

Gaara pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi gadis yang tinginya hanya sebahu dirinya itu. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan terus dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai beberapa saat. Sebagai pengakhiran, lelaki berambut merah itu lalu mengecup lembut bibir gadis yang sudah di- _claim_ -nya sebagai kekasihnya. Miliknya.

"Aku pergi! Ingat, aku hanya memberimu waktu dua jam dan jaga dirimu. Jika terjadi sesuatu dan hal yang mencurigakan, maka segera hubungi aku. Kau mengerti? Aku tidak akan membiarkan si gila itu mencoba merebutmu, Green."

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Karin dan Ino."

"Kau harusnya berdandan agar terlihat lebih nyata." Gaara pun terkekeh kecil saat melihat Sakura yang mulai cemberut karena disindir.

"Apaaa? Aku tidak mau mengenakan benda mematikan itu. Hey, apa maksudnya agar aku terlihat nyata?"

Sakura mendekati Gaara dan menarik kerah baju lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tidak memedulikan banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka karena sekarang sedang berada di depan sebuah restoran burger yang ada di perempatan jalan. Mungkin, kebanyakan orang malah mengira mereka adalah pasangan aneh dan kurang cocok karena sifat urakan dan tomboy dari si gadis. Atau kebanyakan yang lainnya dari mereka sedang menjerit iri ketika menyadari tatapan cinta dari si pria yang bahunya sedang digigit Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Setelah membereskan kekasihnyan yang menyebalkan itu, Sakura pun dengan semangat langsung masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji dan menyisir ruangan dengan manik gioknya. Menatap ke seluruh bangungan guna untuk menemukan kedua temannya yang ingin ditemuinya.

Setelah melihat lambaian tangan dari kedua gadis yang duduk di meja paling samping dekat dengan jendela, Sakura pun langsung menghampiri kedua teman nongkrongnya itu.

"Waaahhh ... sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dan meluangkan waktu begini." Ino langsung saja memeluk Sakura dan begitu juga dengan Karin.

Ino adalah Sahabat Sakura saat di Sekolah Dasar dan Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Saat di SMA, Ino memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar kota, sedangkan Karin adalah teman Ino di SMA. Dan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Karin, Sakura merasa mereka memiliki kesaamaan karena Karin merupakan teman ngobrol yang keren. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, ketiga gadis yang memilik warna rambut nyentrik itu pun memutuskan untuk selalu bertemu saat ada waktu luang untuk membahas banyak hal dan menjadi bersahabat. Tidak terasa pertemanan yang mereka jalin, Sakura, Ino dan Karin sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Beri tahu nama pacarmu." Ino dan Karin mulai merengek, disaat seperti ini Sakura hanya bisa berdecak sebal karena melihat tingkah konyol kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Dia hanya panda jelek menyebalkan." Sakura menyeringai saat melihat wajah masam kedua orang yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kalau kekasihku adalah Neji Hyuuga dan Ino juga sudah memberi tahu kekasihnya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia menerima pernyataan cintanya Sai Shimura. Dan kau, sudah hampir lima tahun kita berteman, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pacarmu. Ya Tuhan, kejam sekali sahabatku ini?" Karin mulai memakai alasan basinya, menurut Sakura.

Walaupun gadis berambut merah itu terus mengoceh dengan rasa penasarannya, begitu juga dengan Ino yang semakin meninggikan suaranya dan mengungkit-ungkit tentang kebaikan hatinya saat membantu Sakura membolos saat di SMP.

"Hey, kalian. Berhenti menekanku. Dasar Pig dan Nenek Lampir."

"Pokoknya, kau harus mengatakannya! Aku tidak mau tahu, Sakura." Ino mulai menarik-narik tubuh Sakura dan membuat dirinya menjadi bergoyang-goyang. _Emerald_ itu pun mendelik ganas.

"Ayolah, rambut gulali. Nanti aku dandani, loh." Karin mulai mengancam dengan seringai dan mengeluarkan peralatan _make-up_ andalannya dan ha itu membuat Sakura berjengit ngeri.

Sekarang, tiba-tiba Sakura melihat mata Ino dan Karin yang berkaca-kaca. Kalau sudah begini mau bagai mana lagi.

"Grrrr. Baiklah! Baiklah!" Sakura menarik napasnya dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri, semetara kedua orang sahabatnya itu sedang berlonjak kegirangan, "Nama kekasihku adalah Akashi. Puas kalian!" Sakura pun menimpuk Karin dan Ino dengan sedotan.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih ia gunakan untuk berbagi kisah dengan kedua sahabatnya. Maka, dengan waktu yang tersisa ini, ia pun memanfaatnya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan meneliti apa saja yang tengah terjadi di kota metropolitan sebesar Konoha ini. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, ia terus melangkah dan memandang ke sana dan kemari. Melihat beberapa toko yang menjual kue dan manisan atau melihat toko-toko yang menjual pernak-pernik seperti lampu antik atau video game terbaru.

Saat berjalan dan tiba di perempatan, ada sebuah cermin besar yang menghiasi sebuah toko. Dan di sana Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas potret dirinya yang memantul lewat cermin yang ada di depannya itu.

Manik dedaunan itu terus menatap dirinya, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan cara berpakaianku. Dasar Ino dan Karin bodoh!" Gerutunya saat ia mengingat bagaimana ucapan temannya yang terus saja mengoceh kalau gaya berpakaiannya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jati diri Sakura sebagai wanita. Karena mereka selalu bilang kalau wanita itu harus anggun dan memakai _make-up._ Juga selalu tampil modis.

Sakura saat ini hanya menggunakan kaus hijau dengan celana jins putih, dengan sandal musim panas yang bercorak matahari yang selalu dipakainya. Mungkin, Sakura dianggap berpakaian aneh karena tidak pernah memakai rok atau berdandan. Gayanya selalu terkesan urakan. Apalagi dengan rambut panjangnnya yang hanya diikat kendur saja. Dan yang paling membuat Ino dan Karin murka adalah beberapa tindik yang ada di telinga dan wajah Sakura. Hidung, lidah dan alis. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kesan tidak wajar untuk para wanita modis seperti Ino dan Karin. Hal itu sangat megerika menurut mereka berdua.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan pendapat Sakura. Tentu saja gayanya saat ini adalah hal yang wajar. Walaupun Gaara kekasihnya sudah beberapa kali menegurnya agar melepaskan tindik menyiksa (menurut Gaara) itu dan menyuruhnya untuk bergaya yang lebih wajar. Untung saja tatto yang ada di bagian pinggul bagian depan Sakura tidak perah ketahuan oleh Ino dan Karin.

Ya, Sakura mentatto dirinya dengan corak _black cherryblassom_. Gaara tentu saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, mengingat dirinya juga mentatto dahinya dengan kata 'cinta' dalam tulisan kanji.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat redup dan suram, seperti cerminan dari suasana hati yang buruk dan situasi yang berantakan. Jika kau melangkah masuk ke dalam sana, maka kau harus menyipitkan matamu untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima ke dalam matamu. Jika tidak berhati-hati dalam melangkah, maka bisa saja kau tersandung oleh kakimu sendiri.

Dan di sana terdapat sebuah meja kerja yang di penuhi dengan dokumen dan foto-foto seorang gadis bermata indah. Sedangkan di kursinya, terlihat seseorang pria yang sedang terduduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah majalah entah apa. Lelaki itu kelihatan sedang beristirahat, tidak memeduikan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk dan sekarang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Siapa?"

"Saya, Ariel."

Majalah itu diraih dan diletakkannya di tempat sampah yang ada di samping kursinya, mata itu kemudian menatap seseorang yang masih bersedia berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semua yang anda perkirakan benar dan maafkan saya karena ini sangat terlambat."

Brakk.

Map dan beberapa laporan yang ada di meja itu pun berserakan di lantai karena lengan lelaki itu mengebrak meja. Hanya sekali, tapi situasi menjadi berntakan dalam sekejap. Desah napas yang terlihat frustasi semakin ketara dan hal itu terjadi hanya karena ucapan dari seseorang yang masih berdiri di depannya ini.

"Keluar!"

Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan tuannya. Sementara lelaki yang masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya itu semakin menampakkan kefrustasiaannya dengan menjambak helai mencuat raven milikknya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau milikku, Cherry. Miliku!"

Mata sehitam malam itu sarat akan obesesi terhadap sang gadis yang disebut namanya.

Sasuke Uchiha, ia mengambil sebuah foto yang berserakan di lantai, lalu menciumnya dengan sangat berhasrat.

"Cherry."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mulai melepas jasnya, menyimpan foto itu di lacinya, lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan. Rumah mengah yang ditinggalinya seorang diri itu terlihat dingin dan sepi, sama seperti suasana sang pemilik yang selalu memancarkan aura suram dan mengerikan. Menaiki mobil sport hitam miliknya, sang Uchiha pun berniat untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

"Katakan padaku, di mana ia sekarang?" Suara datar itu terdengar dan menguap melalui udara.

" _Nona Haruno sedang berjalan seorang diri di area pertokoan Ichiraku. Tetapi, ada beberapa orang yang selalu ada di sana untuk memata-matai Nona Haruno, sepertinya itu adalah suruhan Akashi."_

Sasuke pun langsung memutuskan kontak suara itu. Walaupun tadi bawahannya Kabuto telah menginformasikan adanya mata-mata khusus yang selalu mengikuti gadisnya, ia tetap tidak peduli. Sakura Haruno, gadis itu harus segera ia selamatkan dari Akashi.

"Sabarlah, Cherry. Kau akan segera kembali padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya bisa lanjut fic ini. terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah support fic ini. Kalau ada typo silahkan beri tahu karena saya tidak sempat mengedit.**

Salam sayang,

 **zhaErza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

 **Hai hai semuanyaaaa. Saya kembaliiiii ... eh, aku lagi seneng sama fic 'Green dan Akashi' ini loh, sampai-sampai buat banyak fanart tentang fic ini, dan juga ada doujin side story tentang masalalu dari SasuSaku. Aku beri judul doujin itu 'My Cherry' baru tiga halaman sih. Heheh.**

 **Bagi teman-teman sekalian yang penasaran dengan fanart dan doujinnya, siahkan cek akun instagram aku, ada di bio kok. Kalau doujinnya, yang versi lengkapnya nanti isyaallah akan aku publish di akun deviantart. Bagi yang tertarik silahkan kunjungi akun2 itu.**

Oke karena mungkin pada penasaran dengan umur mereka semua, penjelasannya udah aku buat ya di fic chapter ini. Kalau masalah hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, lihat aja penjelasannya di chap ini dan chap berikut2nya. Hehe, yang jelas mereka punya hubungan kok pastinya. Dan ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dalam hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, hal itu yang menyebabkan Sakura begitu takut kepada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke begitu terobsesi dengan diri Sakura.

Dan karena Sasuke pula karakter Sakura banyak berubah dan menjadi gadis tomboy yang suka mencari masalah.

Oh ya, aku gak maksud buat Bashing Sasu kok. Tapi, ini karena udah ketentuan cerita dan konflik pastinya, jadi pembaca sekalian jangan salah paham terhadap diriku ini ya. Daku kan juga Savers. Hehe.

Pokoknya daku gak ada maksud bashing chara ya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Green** **& ****Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

 _No lemon, rate M for conflic, Bad Sasuke,_ EyD?, OOC, _Typo_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

0 Selamat Membaca 0

 _Don't Like? Don't Read!_

Sakura Haruno / Green Cherrry: 21 tahun.

Gaara Rei / Sabaku no Akashi: 27 tahun.

Sasuke Uchiha / King Ares: 26 tahun.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Suu-_ chan _, aku membuat kue dengan_ okaa-san, _loh._ _Lihat, sudah jadi! Dan ini untukmu, Suu-_ chan. _"_ _Gadis kecil berusia tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu kelihatan berlari-lari kecil dan menghampiri seorang lelaki remaja yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Suu-_ chan _'._

 _Dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar, kue itu pun ia berikan kepada lelaki di depannya. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat akrab satu sama lain, walau memiliki jarak umur yang lumayan jauh._

" _Wah, ini enak, Cherry. Kau semakin pintar memasak." Lengan si lelaki membelai lembut kepala sang gadis kecil sehingga membuat wajah gadis yang dipanggil 'Cherry' itu kembali memasang senyum puas dengan wajah tersipu. Merasa senang karena kue buatannya dipuji enak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pokoknya, Suu-_ chan _jadi kakakku, ya!" jemari kecil si gadis pun menggenggam jari-jari besar milik lelaki yang berbaring telungkup dengan wajah yang sedang menghadap dirinya yang sedang duduk._

 _Mereka sedang berada di kamar si gadis kecil itu dan masih saling menghadapkan wajah satu sama lain. Gadis itu sekarang berusia dua belas tahun dan sedang diajari pekerjaan rumah (PR) oleh lelaki yang berusia tujuh belas tahun itu._

 _Dengan membalas genggaman tangan gadis yang dipanggilnya Cherry, sang lelaki pun mulai berbicara._

" _Kau itu calon pengantinku, Cherry."_

 _Tatapan kesal langsung dihadiahkannya untuk seorang lelaki yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya._

" _Gak mau!" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang cemberut._

 _Dengan pandangan percaya diri, sang lelaki lalu mengubah posisinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis kecil itu, ia lalu berbicara dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya._

" _ **Kau tetap milikku,**_ **my** _ **Cherry."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _ **Chapter**_ **3**

Tap.

Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali setelah ia sadar dari ingatan masalalu yang tiba-tiba datang ketika maniknya yang seindah dedaunan itu menangkap siluet seorang lelaki yang berdiri beberapa meter tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Suu— ti-tidak mungkin." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya, bibirnya pun mulai gemetar, apalagi dengan detak jantung yang bertalu-talu. Sakura panik. Ia harus segera lari dari lelaki itu, kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang ramai berlalu-lalang. Lengannya tak lupa ia gunakan untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi kekasihnya yang bernama Gaara.

 _Tidak mungkin! Kenapa? Kenapa dia berani menampakkan wajahnya? Bukankah selama dua tahun ini ia hanya menyuruh_ Taka _untuk mematai atau menculikku, lalu kenapa sekarang ia berani menampakkan wajahnya? Tidak. Gaara, cepat datanglah._

Perasaan takut dan kalut mulai menghantui Sakura, gadis itu terus saja berlari seperti orang kesetanan, tidak peduli banyaknya orang yang mengumpat dan memaki karena ia dengan beringas menabrak bahu mereka.

"Hah ... hah." Terus berlari, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Tatapan Sakura sekarang beralih kepada beberapa mobil asing yang mengikutinya, ada beberapa mobil hitam, dan sebuah mobil _dark blue_ yang sekarang malah hanya beberapa meter di sampingnya, di jalan raya.

Sakura mengingat jelas seringai yang tadi dilihatnya di wajah lelaki itu. Dan setelah delapan tahun tidak berjumpa, ia merasa semakin tidak berdaya karena melihat sosok itu terlihat sangat kuat dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu pun mengambil keputusan untuk melewati sebuah gang sempit yang berada di samping area pertokoan Shiro. Meski napasnya sudah tidak beraturan, tapi langkah itu tetap berlari semakin cepat.

 _Brukk._

Tersungkur karena tersandung kaki sendiri, Sakura mendarat di aspal becek yang ada di gang sempit itu. Mata seindah dedaunan itu sempat berkunang-kunang karena menahan rasa sakit dan gilu di tubuhnya, apalagi dagunya juga terbentur cukup keras dan menimbulkan ruam merah dengan hiasan darah yang tercium amis.

"Sial." Dengan napas tersegal, ia mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya dan itu tak semudah yang ia kira. Rasa ngilu semakin mempersulitnya.

Tertatih-tatih Sakura berjalan dengan baju yang kotor dan basah, ia masih bersyukur lelaki itu tidak mengikutinya, ia hanya bisa berharap agar sang kekasih cepat menemukannya dan menampakkan wajahnya.

 _Grebb._

"Apa kau baik-baik saja—"

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya gemertaran karena ada seorang lelaki yang berhasil memeluknya dari belakang dan tanpa sepengetahuannya sedari tadi berada tidak jauh di dekatnya. Erat. Lelaki itu memeluknya sangat erat sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sudah bercampur dengan bau tanah becek dan karat darah.

Matanya ia pejamkan karena tidak berani melihat siapa orang di belakangnya ini, dan napasnya semakin tersegal dengan detak jantung yang kembali tak terkendali.

"— _ **m**_ _ **y**_ **Cherry** _."_

"Tidakk. Lepaskan aku, Brengsek! Lepassss." Sakura memberontak dengan sepenuh tenaganya dan berteriak sekuat mungkin.

Dengan apa saja anggota tubuhnya yang terus berusaha memukul lengan lelaki itu dan mencakarnya, menggigit lengan kokoh itu sampai mulut Sakura masakan karat darah.

"Tenanglah!" Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura yang terus memberontak.

"Green, ini aku. Buka matamu." Gaara membelai wajah Sakura yang sudah pucat pasi, keringat dingin pun menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Hah ... Hah." Mata _emerald_ _-_ nya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan siluet lelaki yang memiliki rambut merah gelap di pengelihatannya. Mereka saling bertatap lama, dengan Sakura yang masih terus menyadarkan dirinya dari ketakutan yang sedang menderanya.

"Green?" Gaara mengeluarkan suara yang sarat dengan rasa khawatir. Belum lagi dahinya yang mengerut karena menatap kekasihnya yang kelihatan amat menderita ini.

"G-gaara?"

Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dan membiarkan kekasihnya ini menahan berat tubuhnya karena seluruh tubuhnya serasa menjadi jeli. Ia lemas. Napasnya masih terengah dan Sakura masih belum mau melepas tubuh Gaara yang juga sedang mendekapnya. Ia merasa amat nyaman dan terlindungi dalam dekapan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Kukira yang memelukku dari belakang itu adalah dia, dan aku seperti mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nama itu. G-gaara, syukurlah _._ "

Lelaki yang memiliki nama lain Akashi itu mengeratkan pelukannya, ia dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih gemetaran, rahang lelaki itu mengeras tiba-tiba karena melihat kekasihnya yang sedang berada dalam kondisi memprihatinkan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, rapuh dan lemah. Bahkan, gadis ini selalu bertingkah angkuh walau dihadapkan dengan beberapa orang preman yang mencoba memerasnya. Atau berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh yang mencoba menyakitinya pun, Sakura tidak akan seperti ini. Termasuk saat berhadapan dengan Taka, gadis ini masih bisa kabur dan merasa biasa saja. Tapi, sekarang Gaara menjadi kebingungan dengan hal apa yang menyebabkan Sakura ketakutan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang yang masih berpelukan itu dalam diam dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan menyimpan aura murka. Jika saja ia tidak dihentikan oleh Kabuto, mungkin sekarang ia akan mendapatkan kembali Cherry-nya.

"Sabarlah, _King_. Kondisi kita sedang sulit karena Akashi membawa beberapa anggotanya. Sebaiknya kita cari waktu yang tepat. Kita kalah jumlah, _King_ Ares." Kabuto pun akhirnya merasa lega karena bosnya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk merebut gadis gulali yang sekarang sedang direngkuh erat oleh Akashi. Masalah akan semakin panjang jika harus memulai pertikaian ditempat seramai ini.

Lelaki berambut kelam itu pun memasuki mobilnya dan kembali memutar arah.

"Kau tetap pada tugasmu," ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kabuto.

Mobil itu melaju kencang dan tiba-tiba berhenti di pinggiran sungai, jemari kokoh itu terlihat sedang meremas stir mobil yang tidak berdosa. Menggebrak beberapa kali pada kemudi dan kursi mobilnya. Tatapannya kian menajam, dengan gigi yang terus bergemeletukkan.

"Brengsek, Akashi." Umpatan itu keluar dengan geraman rendah yang mengiringi suara Sasuke.

Matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan ke kursi, mengatur napasnya dan mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat membara.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kabuto, kalau situasi saat ini masih belum mendukung dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Cherry dari tangan kotor makhluk yang bernama Akashi itu. Akashi si Iblis Pasir Merah memang cukup berbahaya, namanya bahkan terkenal dan sangat ditakuti di dunia hitam. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak pernah takut dengan Akashi. Apapun itu, semuanya akan ia lewati demi mengambil Cherry-nya kembali. Menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, Sasuke lalu kembali melesat dengan kencangnya di jalan yang sepi itu.

.

.

.

Apartemen Gaara kelihatan sangat sunyi ketika gadis berambut gulali itu terus membungkamkan bibir indahnya. Setelah Ia mengobati luka kekasihnya, tentu saja dirinya menyarankan agar Sakura menceritakan apa yang telah dialaminya sampai-sampai membuat dirinya menjadi sangat ketakutan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil karena sampai sekarang Sakura tidak mau mengatakan hal apa yang telah terjadi dengannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin cerita. Habiskanlah susu kedelainya. Aku heran, kenapa setiap ada masalah kau lebih memilih meminum susu kedelai daripada bercerita dengan kekasih tampanmu ini, hm?" Gaara mulai menggoda Sakura dengan tujuan untuk memperbaiki _mood_ gadis itu. Dan hal itu kelihatannya berhasil karena Sakura mulai mendelikkan matanya yang indah.

"Tentu saja, karena ini lebih enak daripada kau."

Gaara menyeringai karena mendengar penuturan tentang dirinya yang sedang dibanding-bandingkan dengan segelas susu kedelai. Catat itu.

"Hooo ... benarkah?" lelaki berperawakan tegap itu mulai naik ke atas ranjang yang diduduki Sakura dan mulai mendekati gadis itu.

Menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke arah wajah sang gadis, Gaara mulai menggoda Sakura dengan cara mencium-cium kecil tulang rahang gadis itu.

"Mendesahlah." Bisik Gaara tepat saat bibirnya mencium telinga Sakura.

Ciuman-ciuman kecil itu berakhir di bibir Sakura dan Gaara yang menemukan bibir menggoda itu pun tidak tinggal diam dan memberikan ciuman yang lebih panjang dan menggoda.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

Sakura menatap kekasihnya yang masih berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, mereka sekarang sedang menempelkan dahi satu sama lain, dan Sakura sangat menyukai hal itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau Akashi sekarang ini sangatlah penyayang dan _over protective_ terhadapnya. Ia pun terkikik kecil karena memikirkan hal itu.

Meletakkan tangannya di dada Gaara, Sakura mulai membuat jarak dengan lelaki itu, tetapi mereka masih tetap berhadapan dengan adanya jarak sekitar dua jengkal telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul?" menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura kembali teringat saat dengan jelas ia melihat senyum mengerikan dari Sasuke.

Gaara yang paham ke mana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya ini pun mulai menenangkan sang gadis dengan kembali membelai kepala merah jambu itu, menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Kau bertemu dengannya, dan hal itu membuatmu sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangkan kalau akibatnya akan seperti ini terhadapmu. Kau bahkan sampai terluka. Hal apa yang menyebabkanmu begitu ketakutan saat berhadapan dengannya?"

Gadis berparas bak bunga musim semi itu sekarang hanya kembali terdiam dan tidak menjawab atau menanggapi apa yang telah diucapkan kekasihnya, ia hanya membisu dan untuk beberapa saat hanya suara jam yang terdengar di antara mereka. Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan segala kebenarannya. Yang ia tahu, antara Sakura dan Sasuke pasti memiliki suatu hubungan dan telah terjadi sesuatu sampai-sampai si gila itu begitu terobsesi terhadap kekasihnya ini.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah agar luka-lukamu cepat sembuh, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki dirinya lagi. Mungkin hanya kita berdua yang tau kalau pemimpin Taka yang bernama King Ares itu memiliki nama asli Uc—"

"Jangan sebut namanya, Gaara." Lelaki berambut merah itu menyeringai karena sang kekasih yang begitu terusik hanya dengan nama asli King Ares. Dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aaa ... kalau begitu 'Dia yang tidak boleh disebut' akan segera kuselidiki lagi." Gaara terkekeh kecil.

BUG.

Pukulan tiba-tiba dihadiahkan oleh Sakura kepada wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, SHANNARO. _Baka_. Ck, sial, Gaa—" selanjutnya Gaara tidak mendengarkan lagi ocehan dan gerutuan gadis itu karena dirinya keluar dari kamar dengan senyum tipis di bibir robeknya.

.

.

.

" _Hiks ... hiks_ , Okaa-san, Otou-san _, apa yang terjadi dengan Suu-_ chan _. Kenapa kepala Suu-_ chan _diperban? Suu-_ chan _, bangunlah. Saki di sini dan akan selalu bersama Suu-_ chan. _" Gadis kecil yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Saki pun menggoyang-goyang kecil lengan lelaki yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu._

 _Perban di kepala dan tangannya terbelit indah, selang oksigen juga terpasang di hidung mancungnya. Lelaki itu masih dalam keadaan koma karena benturan hebat yang mengenai kepalanya. Tidak tahu entah apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu._

" _Saki, tenanglah, Nak. Suu-_ chan _sebentar lagi pasti akan sadar. Jadi, Saki harus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Suu-_ chan _segera sadarkan diri." Sang ibu pun mulai membujuk anak perempuannya itu._

 _Gadis kecil itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya, bertanda kalau ia mengerti, lalu ia pun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang menganak sungai di wajah cantiknya. Anak perempuan itu lalu memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan tangannya, bertanda ia sedang berdoa kepada yang maha kuasa._

 _Setelah ia berdoa, dengan ajaibnya mata sang lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri itu bergerak dan perlahan terbuka, tentu saja ia memekik gembira karena Suu-chan-nya telah sadarkan diri. Saki pun memeluk lelaki itu dengan bahagia._

" _ **Suu-**_ **chan** _ **, aku sangat menyayangimu. Saki janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Suu-**_ **chan** _ **. Tapi, Suu-**_ **chan** _ **juga harus berjanji tidak boleh meninggalkan Saki. Hiks."**_

.

.

.

Angin dingin membelai wajah seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk sendirian di balkon kamarnya, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan gejolak angin yang terus merayunya agar cepat masuk dan menutup pintu balkon untuk tidur di balik hangatnya selimut. Tidak, lelaki itu masih saja duduk dengan gagahnya, matanya yang terpejam kini terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan bola malam pekat yang sangat tajam dan dapat menjerat siapa pun yang menatapnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Cherry."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Green & Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

 _No lemon, rate M for conflic, Rape, Bad Sasuke,_ OOC.

.

.

.

0 Selamat Membaca 0

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap sebuah logo di depan bagunan megah yang menjulang ke langit. 'ANBU', tulisan itu terpampang dengan huruf yang sangat besar, membuat orang-orang silau dan tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika mereka diseret ke dalam sana. Anbu adalah kepolisian khusus penjahat kelas berat dan teroris. Hades adalah organisasi hitam yang sangat terkenal di seantero negeri, organisasi yang diketuai Sabaku no Akashi itu kini telah bergabung dengan Anbu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa sampai bekerjasama, yang jelas dengan masuknya Hades ke dalam kepolisian Anbu, maka hal itu menjadi kabar baik bagi kepolisian. Dengan demikian, maka angka kejahatan di Negara Hi pasti dapat menurun dengan drastis.

Tapi, tidak. Hampir dua tahun belakangan ini, angka kejahatan kembali melejit tajam. Hades pun menyelidiki apa yang terjadi, ternyata selain organisasi Hades yang sudah ada sejak lima puluh tahun silam, organisasi Akatsuki yang ada sejak delapan belas tahun silam, kini ada juga organisasi hitam yang namanya cukup ditakuti, yaitu 'Taka'. Pemimpin organisasi itu disebut dengan _King_ Ares, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rupanya. Yang jelas, Taka memiliki empat orang kepercayaan yang bernama Ariel, Kurcaci, Kiri dan Tantei. Organisasi ini masih terbilang baru, tapi mereka sudah menduduki posisi ketiga dalam dunia hitam. Para Anbu dan Hades masih saling bekerjasama untuk menyelidiki organisasi baru ini. Masih banyak yang belum bisa diketahui, selain karena mereka memiliki pengikut yang lumayan banyak, polisi juga sering sekali mendapati buronan anggota Taka yang tiba-tiba mati setelah melakukan misi atau tertangkap.

 _ **Chapter**_ **4**

 **Informasi dari Masalalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi dan Yamato, bisa aku minta bantuan kalian?" Gaara yang berada di ruangannya memanggil kedua orang itu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa detik saat telah berada di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di ruangan Gaara, Yamato dan Kakashi berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tuan Akashi, ada keperluan apa?" Kakashi yang mulai berbicara.

Mata hijau susu itu kembali memandang kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya, ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela napas. Sementara itu, terlihat dari wajah Yamato kalau lelaki itu kebingungan dengan tingkah sang atasan.

"Sebenarnya, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sudah mengetahui identitas asli dari _King_ Ares."

Tentu saja, kedua mata dari dua orang yang masih menatapnya serius itu langsung terbelalak kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau atasannya ini ternyata sudah mengetahui informasih yang sangat penting itu.

"K-kenapa Tuan Akashi tidak segera memberitahukannya kepada kepala pusat?" Yamato langsung menyuarakan apa yang tengah ada di benaknya.

Mereka lalu hanya terdiam lagi, dan Gaara kembali menghela napas. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyibak poninya ke atas dan membuat dahi yang berhiaskan tatto itu semakin terlihat.

"Aku juga yakinnya baru hari ini, kemarin Green diikuti oleh Ares, dan hampir diculik. Awalnya aku masih ragu apakah benar Ares adalah seseorang yang dikenal Green dan memerintahkan Taka untuk selalu memata-matai juga ingin menculik kekasihku itu. Tapi, kemarin Green menjelskannya kalau dia sama sekali tidak salah lihat." Helaan napas kembali terdengar.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya. Apakah Tuan ingin kami menyelidiki orang itu?"

"Ya, Kakashi. Kau selalu tanggap." Gaara menyeringai menatap kedua orang kepercayaannya itu, walau Kakashi dan Yamato adalah orang pusat, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Gaara berani menjamin kalau mereka berdua tidak akan membocorkan informasi yang ia berikan.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua menyelidiki seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Orang itu, entah apa yang dilakukannya kepada Green sampai-sampai gadisku enggan hanya untuk mendengar namanya. Green bakhan sampai dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan hanya karena bertemu dengannya." Tatapan mata Gaara sekarang berubah, lelaki tanpa alis itu menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat menakutkan sampai membuat Yamato menelan liurnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Tuan Akashi. Kami akan menyelidikinya."

Kakashi dan Yamato segera berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Jangan sampai bocor, ingat."

Lelaki bermata kehijauan itu sekarang tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya dan ketika sampai, ia langsung disambut oleh salah satu supirnya. Mereka lalu bergerak menjauhi Kepolisian Anbu dan menuju ke apartemennya. Tentu saja, Gaara merasa khawatir karena meninggalkan kekasihnya itu sendirian di apartemennya. Gadis itu, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia enggan untuk ditemani oleh beberapa anggota kepercayaannya seperti si kembar Hinata dan Neji.

Hanya helaan napas yang kembali terdengar, kepalanya pun kini menyandar di jok dan kembali memeriksa keadaan Sakura melalui CCTV yang tersambung melalui ponselnya. Senyum kecilnya terpampang di wajah dingin itu, gadisnya ternyata sedang bermain _game_ kesukaannya. Untunglah, gadis itu kini tidak meminum kembali susu kedelainya. Entah sudah berapa banyak minuman sari kedelai yang telah dikonsumsi Sakura hanya gara-gara perasaannya tidak tenang.

Gaara yang sekarang berada di apartemennya kini sedang berjalan untuk mencari sang kekasih, matanya menyisir ruangan itu untuk menemukan Green-nya. Dahinya berkerut sedikit karena tidak kunjung menemukan sang pujaan.

"Di mana dia? Green!"

Perasaannya lega kala ia melihat manik seindah dedaunan itu menatapnya berbinar. Gadis itu kini berlari mendekatinya dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hey, pelan-pelanlah sedikit. Kau itu seorang gadis, Green." Gaara terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati wajah sang pujaan merengut kesal.

"Biarkan saja. Kenapa kau lama sekali sih, aku bosan." Sakura sekarang mengeluarkan suara yang terkesan manja dan hal itu kembali mengundang tawa lelaki yang sedang mendekapnya.

"Baiklah, mau jalan-jalan, _my Queen_?"

"Tapi, kau kan baru saja pulang. Ah baiklah, toh kau yang mengajakku kan. Hehe."

Mereka pun sekarang keluar dari apartemen Gaara dan menuju sebuah tempat untuk dikunjungi. Sakura berjalan di samping kekasihnya sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Gaara erat. Terkadang gadis itu berceloteh riang dan akan cemberut ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang tertawa kecil dan terkesan menghina harga dirinya?

"APAA? Aku tidak mau melepas tindikku. Ini keren tahu!"

"Kau itu sudah keren dengan apa yang kaupunya, Green." Tatapan mata Gaara berubah tulus dan ramah saat kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Gaara pun dengan gemas mengacak rambut merah jambu Sakura dan tertawa lepas karena melihat gadis itu yang mengomelinya.

"Kau ini, jangan mengacak rambut dong, aku sudah berusaha mengikatnya—ck jangan tertawa saja, _Shannaro_." Tentu saja amarah Sakura membara karena kekasihnya itu tidak lekas menghentika tawanya. Ia merasa amat tersinggung, "Kauingin kuhajar, _Sha_ —"

"Betapa aku mencintaimu, Green."

Mereka kini saling bertatap muka, manik yang sama-sama kehijauan itu saling terkunci karena perkataan sang lelaki tadi. Amarah Sakura pun langsung mereda, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya yang berdebar terlalu kuat. Sakura bahkan sampai menundukkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya karena ia takut jika kekasihnya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang terlalu berlebihan ini.

Gaara hanya membengkokkan bibirnya, ia juga merasakan hal yang membuncah karena gadis di hadapannya ini kelihatan terkesan malu karena perkataannya. Ia dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat wajah yang tertunduk itu kembali menatapnya, ia menyentuhkan jarinya di dagu sang gadis, kemudian ia membelai pipinya.

"Buka matamu, Green."

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah bahu lelaki di depannya ini. Ia juga merasakan kalau dahinya sedang dicium oleh kekasihnya, dicium dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, menyaratkan akan kasih sayang dan cinta yang nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brakk._

Bunyi bantingan sesuatu menggema di kamar bercahaya remang itu, bukan hanya hal itu yang terdengar, tapi berbagai umpatan kini juga tengah menyebar ke sekeliling kamar. Dengan napas yang terkesan tidak beraturan, juga berbagai suara gemeletukan gigi dan geraman, hal itu semakin memperjelas kalau seseorang yang merupakan pemilik kamar itu tengah marah besar. Sementara itu, seorang wanita berpakaian seksi kelihatan mengerutkan alisnya. Keringat juga mengair melalui pelipis wajahnya. Tentu saja, pemandangan sang Tuan yang seperti ini kelihatan agak menyeramkan. Lelaki itu tengah mengamuk dan membantik apa pun di depan wajahnya.

" _K-king_? Apakah an—"

"Keluar, dan segera hubungi Tantei." Suara itu terdengar sangat datar dan mengerikan.

Setelah sang wanita pergi dari ruangannya, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kasur _king size_ -nya. Geraman masih terdengar dari dalam mulutnya, ponselnya sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, tapi ia masih belum bisa menyingkirkan gambar-gambar yang dikirim bawahannya yang menampilkan sosok Cherry-nya bersama lelaki busuk itu. Saling berciuman di depan parkiran mobil mereka.

" _Grrr_... Berengsek!" ucapan itu keluar sangat tajam dan menusuk.

Sasuke menarik napasnya berkali-kali, ia lalu berdiri dan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto gadis berambut merah muda. Dari yang berambut pendek sampai berambut panjang. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa foto Haruno Sakura dan memandanginya. Seringai pun terbentuk di wajahnya.

" _Khu khu khu_ , coba kutebak, kau masih mengingat hal ini kan, Cherry."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaara, ada panggilan masuk dari Kakashi." Sakura yang sekarang berada di dapur apartemen kekasihnya pun menjeritkan suaranya. Tentu saja, ponsel Gaara sekarang sedang ada di meja makan dan lelaki itu yang sedang berada di kamarnya dan entah melakukan apa.

Gaara lalu mengambil alat persegi yang masih bergetar di atas meja, ia kemudian menjawab panggilan dari orang kepercayaannya itu dan keluar dari dapur agar Sakura tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bertemu. Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih leluasa lagi." Dahi lelaki itu berkerut menandakan kalau ia sedang dalam keadaan yang serius.

Tentu saja, hal itu mengundang rasa pensaran bagi Sakura, melihat kekasihnya yang tadi hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaos putih yang tipis, dan sekarang lelaki itu malah kembali menganti pakaiannya dengan celana bahan dan juga kemeja hitam yang sewarna dengan jasnya. Alis Sakura pun mengerut, ini sudah jam tujuh malam lewat lima belas menit.

"Mau pergi ke mana? Ini sudah malam." Cemberut muka Sakura terlalu ketara untuk dilihat.

"Ada urusan. Aku akan pulang jam sembilan nanti. Istirahatlah, aku akan meminta Hinata dan Neji menjagamu, jangan membantah, Sakura." Mata Gaara berubah serius. Lelaki itu pun menghilangkan senyum ramahnya.

Mendengar suara lelaki itu yang tegas, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Tak apa lah, setidaknya ia punya teman ngobrol nanti bersama Hinata.

Setelah lelaki yang memiliki kantung mata hitam di kedua matanya itu sampai pada sebuah tempat untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi, ia pun dengan segera menghampiri lelaki bawahannya itu dan duduk di hadapannya. Di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan Kakashi.

"Silahkan diminum, Tuan."

"Langsung saja Kakashi, apa yang telah kaudapatkan?"

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dan beberapa lembar foto. Ia lalu mulai berbicara mengenai seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah diselidikinya. Foto itu kemudian ia berikan kepada Gaara, dan lelaki berambut merah itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihata wajah dari seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang kelihatannya masih berusia remaja dan lelaki bermata oniks itu tengah menggendong Green-nya di punggung.

"Itu adalah foto disaat Nona Green masih berusia dua belas tahun, tepatnya sembilan tahun lalu. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Nona, Uchiha Sasuke memang merupakan kenalannya dan sepertinya mereka cukup dekat."

Gaara menajamkan sorot matanya, ia merasa tidak suka karena mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Mata kehijauannya kembali menatap foto pertama itu, di sana terlihat jelas kalau mereka berdua sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi. Gaara lalu memandang Kakashi, dan lelaki itu mengerti, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, ia memiliki seorang kakak lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi,"

"Ya, Tuan. Itachi adalah anggota dari Akatsuki. Aku masih belum mendapatkan informasi mengenai Itachi dan keluarga Sasuke yang lainnya."

"Itachi sudah mati hampir sembilan tahun yang lalu. Setelah insiden pembunuhan masal Uchiha, ia menjadi penjahat dan kemudian masuk ke organisasi Akatsuki, lelaki itu ditemukan mati dibunuh oleh seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih buron." Gaara mengerutkan dahinya lagi, ia sudah mulai paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha, jadi Itachi tidak membunuh seluruh keluarganya dan menyisakan si Sasuke itu.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau ada mengetahui banyak hal tentang Itachi, Tuan. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah adalah Sasuke pernah mendekam di penjara selama enam tahun karena kasus pemerkosaan terhadap anak perempuan di bawah umur. Dan tiga tahun lalu ia bebas dari penjara dan kemungkinan saat itulah ia membuat organisasi bernama Taka."

Gaara hanya terdiam dan membaca dokumen yang telah diberikan Kakashi tadi, di sana banyak informasi yang tertulis mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang mengejutkannya adalah lelaki itu pernah memperkosa seorang anak perempuan dan dipenjara selam enam tahun. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini hanya kebetulan semata saja.

"Siapa nama anak perempuan yang diperkosa itu?" Mata Gaara menatap Kakashi nyalang.

"Maaf, Tuan. Nama lengkap anak itu dirahasiakan oleh pusat dan saya masih belum bisa mencuri informasinya."

Hanya helaan napas gusar yang dibalas oleh Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu pun segera menyeruput kopinya hingga tandas dan berdiri untuk segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. Lanjutkan kempali penyelidikanmu tentang Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi lalu hanya menunduk sopan kepada atasannya itu, lelaki yang lebih dikenal bernama Akashi itu pun segera keluar dan menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan memeluk kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit, itu artinya hanya tinggal menghitung waktu agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Sakura pun tersenyum sumringah. Belum sempat ia bangkit dari sofa karena sedang asik menonton televisi, bunyi bel pun masuk ke salah satu inderanya.

"Iya ... tunggu sebentar." Sakura membukakan pintunya dan melihat kalau ada seorang tukang pos yang sedang berdiri dan memberikannya sebuah surat.

Setelah menerima surat, gadis bermahkotakan musim semi itu pun mengerutkan alisnya bertanda ia kebingungan.

"Kenapa tidak ada nama pengirimnya, dan surat ini untuk siapa ya? Tidak ada nama aku atau Gaara? Aneh."

Sakura pun kembali ke sofa dan ia meletakkan surat itu di kamar kekasihnya, mungkin surat itu dari anggota Hades dan penting, begitu pikirknya. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, sang kekasih akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya. Ia pulang ke apartemennya tepat jam sembilan malam, dengan pulangnya Gaara, maka Hinata dan Neji pun berpamit dan mengundurkan diri.

Sakura sedang menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, lelaki itu sudah berpakaian dan sama seperti sehabis makan malam tadi, ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan baju kaos tipis.

"Gaara, ini ada surat, tapi aku tidak tahu dari siapa dan untuk siapa? Tidak ada ditulis sih."

Gaara hanya menatap surat yang telah diberikan kekasihnya untuknya, surat itu memang agak aneh dan mencurigakan tetapi alamat yang dikirim benar adalah alamat apartemennya.

"Tidak mungkin untukmu kan, kalau kauingat, ini apartemenku." Seringai mengejek adalah hadiah untuk si gadis permen kapas.

"Huh, sombong sekali kau Rei Gaara. Kalau belum dibuka, kita mana tahu itu untuk siapa. Pokoknya harus dibuka samaTuan, _Shannaro_!"

Melihat raut wajah Sakura, Gaara pun tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, _Hime_."

Mereka pun membuka surat itu bersamaTuan, di dalam surat ada selembar kertas yang terlipat dan juga amplop lain yang lebih kecil. Sakura yang penasaran, lalu merebut amplop kecil itu dan membukannya dengan semangat. Sementara itu, Gaara membaca apa yang tertulis di selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Tulisannya diketik dan di- _print_ merah muda. Dahi Gaara mengerut saat membaca tulisan itu.

Dear _,_ my _Cherry._

 _Aku berani menjamin kalau kau selalu mengingat hal itu, bukan?_

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu, Cherry. Dan kau selamanya adalah miliku._

 _Bersabarlah_ , my _Cherry. Kau akan segera kuselamatkan dari Iblis keparat itu._

 _Bersabarlah,_ my _Cherry. Tunggulah saatnya._

 _Dari pujaan hatimu, Suu-_ chan _._

Gaara langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kekasih, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura yang tatapan matanya menjadi kosong, _emerald_ indah itu kini mengalirkan air mata dengan derasnya, napas gadis itu menjadi tidak beraturan, tubuh gadis itu gemetara hebat dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang beberapa lembar foto.

"Green." Bisik Gaara.

Dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil beberapa foto itu, matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat gambar yang ada di dalam foto. Foto itu berisikan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah telanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana dalam bermotif _hello kitty_. Wajah gadis kecil itu tidak kelihatan karena foto pertama ini hanya memperlihatkan dari bawah hidung sampai lutut. Gadis kecil itu tengah duduk dilantai dengan tangan yang terikat kebelakang dadanya yang baru saja terbentuk pun terekspos.

Gambar kedua tidak kalah mencengangkan, Gaara mengeletukkan giginya karena sekarang bukan hanya ada gadis kecil itu saja, tetapi ada juga seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena sendang menghadap ke dada gadis itu. Gaara tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan apa yang tengah lelaki remaja itu lakukan. Yang jelas, sekarang ini ia benar-benar sangat murka.

Gaara langsung merobek-robek kedua foto itu hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia sangat murka, tapi semua kemurkaan itu hilang dalam sekejap karena melihat gadis rapuh di hadapannya ini. Sakura masih saja terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya masih sama kosongnya seperti tadi. Gaara dengan perlahan mencoba menyentuh pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin menyadarkan gadis itu. Tetapi, ketika sang gadis tersadar dari lamunannya, yang Gaara dapat bukannya tangisan atau pelukan, yang didapatnya malah teriakan.

"HUAAAAAAAA ... Tidakkkk. Huaaaaaaa ..."

Gaara kebingungan, ia hanya bisa menguncang-guncang tubuh gadis malang itu agar segera kembali kepada kewarasannya. Walaupun Gaara mendapatkan pukulan dan cakaran dari kekasihnya yang masih terus histeris itu, ia tidak peduli. Gaara tetap berusaha menayadarkan kekasihnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura, kumohon. Sadarlah! Sudah, jangan mengingat hal buruk lagi. Sakura, kumohon, berikan bebanmu padaku."

Gaara juga meracau putus asa saat kekasihnya tak kunjung berhenti meronta dan berteriak. Gadis itu berhenti melakukan semua tindakan di luar kewarasannya itu setelah ia tidak sadarkan diri karena tekanan mental dan kelelahan. Rasa strees dan shock tentu saja sedang menggeluti seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura."

Hanya tatapan menyayat hati yang dapat Gaara berikan kepada gadisnya. Sakura, gadis ini benar-benar menderita karena ulah si sialan itu. Gaara tidak akan tinggal diam, lelaki itu harus segera merasakan balasan atas semua tindakannya. Tak akan ia biarkan Sasuke kembali menyakiti gadis musim seminya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Informasi dari Masalalu—End.**

 **Ok deh, salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

 **Hai hai ... saya kembali lagiiii. Chapter 5 sudah update dan silahkan rnr ya.**

 **Maaf ya gak bisa balas yang anon. Updatenya dari hp jadi susah banget. Yang punya akun nanti aku bales via Pm.**

 **Ok, salam sayang,**

 **zhaErza.**

* * *

 **Green & Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

 _No lemon, rate M for conflic, Rape, Bad Sasuke,_ EyD?, OOC, _Typo_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

Catatan:

Kalimat dengan tulisan _miring_ adalah _flashback._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Suu-_ chan _! Kau di mana?"_

 _Suara khas anak perempuan memenuhi sebuah rumah megah yang penghuninya tak tampak satu pun di dalam sana, gadis cilik itu terus melangkah masuk dengan pandangan mata jelita yang terus menyisir seluruh penjuru rumah_. Emerald _-nya berkedip ke sana dan ke mari, ia masih melangkah d_ _a_ _n senantiasa menyerukan nama seseorang._

" _Suu-_ chan _! Di mana, sih?"_

 _Pipi cabinya pun menggembung bertanda kalau ia begitu kesal, alis merah mudanya menungkik tajam. Tentu saja, ia lelah dan bingung saat menjelajahi setiap penjuru rumah dan tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya masih bergerak dan terkadang berlari_ _-_ _lari kecil ketika mendapati pintu kamar dari orang yang dicarinya ternyata tengah terbuka sedikit. Manik hijau teduhnya mengintip dengan hati-hati ke dalam, setelah memastikan aman, ia pun dengan perlahan membuka pintu karena berkeinginan untuk mengejutkan sang penghuni kamar yang sedang asik berbaring di ranjangnya._

 _Begitu tiba di depan wajah sang penghuni kamar, ia sudah menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara dan ingin segera mengejutkan sang empunya kamar, tapi ketika mulutnya terbuka untuk mengencangkan suaranya, tanpa di duga kelopak mata sang pemuda terbuka dan menatap dirinya yang masih berada di depan wajah sang penghuni kamar. Tentu saja ia bagai kalah sebelum berjuang._

" _Apa yang kaulakukan, Cherry?" Suara datar lelaki itu sedikit serak._

 _Sakura lantas langsung cengengesan sambil mengeluarkan suara manja khas anak-anak._

" _Huaaa tidak asyik, aku ingin mengejutkanmu, Suu-_ chan _. Menyebalkan."_

 _Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Suu-_ chan _' itu lantas menyeringai._

" _Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengejutkanku,_ my _Cherry."_

 _Pemuda yang berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun itu, kemudian memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, ia pun mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya agar tidak keram, lalu lelaki itu bangun dan duduk di ranjang menghadap seorang gadis bermata indah yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas._

" _Suu-_ chan _, apa masih sakit?"_

 _Gadis mungil itu bertanya penasaran, manik indahnya masih menatap bekas luka yang terpampang indah di bagian kepala lelaki itu, luka memanjang dari pelipis sampai ke belakang kepala. Sang pemuda bahkan sampai kehilangan sebagian rambutnya karena jahitan dari robekan di kepalanya._

 _Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit_ _,_ _memang perban di kepalanya sudah boleh dibuka, walau begitu ia masih harus banyak beristirahat agar kondisinya semakin membaik. Dan sekarang, kondisi lelaki remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sudah lumayan pulih._

" _Sudah tidak."_

 _Mata sang gadis kecil berbinar indah, perlahan tangannya bergerak ke arah kepala sang lelaki remaja, gadis kecil itu mencoba menyentuh lukanya dan menjadi gemetar sendiri walau tangan kecilnya belum tersentuh bekas jahitan yang sudah tertutupi rambut sang pemuda yang sudah memanjang._

" _Suu-_ chan _, tidurnya lama sekali saat itu, Saki jadi takut." Wajahnya perlahan menunduk karena sedih melihat bekas-bekas luka yang ada di tubuh sang lelaki remaja._

 _Lelaki itu pun menggenggam tangan si gadis kecil dan menciumnya._

" _Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."_

" _Memangnya kenapa kepalanya Suu-_ chan _bisa sampai seperti ini?"_

 _Seringai lelaki itu mengembang dan ia menatap sang gadis kecil._

" _Aku mencoba menangkap tikus got yang kotor."_

" _Hah?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **5**

 _ **Happy Reading, minna-san.**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantung mata tebal itu kini semakin menebal, lelaki berambut merah itu sekarang tengah frustasi karena melihat sendiri gadisnya yang histeris karena menatap beberapa foto anak kecil berambut merah muda pendek yang sedang dilecehkan. Tentu saja, Gaara tahu betul itu foto siapa dan ia sangat jijik saat melihat lelaki yang menjadi biang dari masalah ini juga berada di dalam foto itu. Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki itu sungguh gila, beraninya ia dulu memperkosa Sakura dan sekarang malah menteror gadis ini.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, ia harus menenangkan gadisnya dulu dan tentunya mendengar keluh kesah kekasihnya ini. Jika ia beruntung, mudah-mudahan Green-nya mau menceritakan apa yang ternjadi sampai si gila itu bisa memperkosanya.

Apa Sasuke seorang penyuka anak-anak? Tidak, lelaki itu masih menteror Sakura sampai sekarang, kemungkinan bukan karena Sasuke seorang pedofil, tapi lelaki itu memang terobsesi ingin mendapatkan Sakura. Tapi, kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang dekat? Lantas, dengan melakukan hal 'berengsek' itu, bukankah malah membuat Sasuke dan Sakura merenggang jarak yang sangat dahsyat, apalagi akibat perbuatannya itu, selama enam tahun lelaki gila itu dipenjara?

Gaara memikirkan banyak sekali spekulasi terhadap Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia masih belum menemukan titik terang mengenai masalah ini, semoga nanti ketika Sakura sadar, gadisnya itu mau dengan suka rela menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan tentu saja ia akan segera menghubungi Kakashi dan Yamato untuk segera mendengarkan informasi apa saja yang telah mereka dapatkan mengenai Sasuke Uchiha.

Mata hijau susunya kini menatap Sakura yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri, ia sekarang menghena lega karena kemungkinan Sakura tengah tertidur, mengingat napas gadis itu sudah teratur.

Perlahan, lengan Gaara membelai wajah gadis yang masih basah oleh air mata, lelaki berambut merah itu kemudian mendekatinya dan wajahnya berada persis di atas wajah Sakura, menatap wajah kuyu gadis itu sebentar, lalu ia mencium mata basah Sakura satu persatu.

"Tenanglah, Green. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Gaara lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya dan membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dalam tidur pun, lelaki yang dijuluki Sabaku no Akashi itu ingin tetap menjaga dan melindungi gadisnya.

.

.

.

Pertama kali saat membuka mata, yang terlihat olehnya adalah leher seorang pria. Manik indah itu langsung terbelalak, tubuhnya yang merasakan hangatnya dekapan sang pria itu membuatnya mendadak berkeringat dingin. Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya bertalu-talu, ia mendadak terpaku dan tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar bergerak atau melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya ini. Pikirannya juga mendadak beku dan dipenuhi ketakutan yang selama ini sudah seperti hantu di siang bolong. Perlahan gemetar ditubuhnya itu tidak dapat ia tahan lagi, begitu juga dengan lelehan air mata yang kembali menggenangi _emerald_ -nya.

"Green?"

Gaara yang merasakan keanehan terhadap tubuh yang dipeluknya pun akhirnya membuka mata. Ia heran kenapa gadis dipelukannya ini berkeringat begitu banyak, belum lagi dengan detak jantung sang gadis yang mendadak berdebar hebat, ditambah yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah isak tangis Sakura yang samar-samar dapat didengarnya.

Tentu saja Sakura langsung terkejut ketika seorang lelaki yang memanggilnya itu adalah sang kekasih. Ia begitu bersyukur, dengan pikiran yang sudah kalut ke mana-mana, tentu saja ia tidak bisa berpikir secara realistis dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang telah ia alami, juga mimpi-mimpi yang merupakan bagian dari masalalunya.

"Sttt ... tenanglah, aku di sini." Gaara membelai kepala merah muda itu.

Ciuman yang diberikan Gaara di dahinya adalah obat penenang bagi Sakura. Matanya terpejam ketika bibir lembut Gaara mengecap permukaan kulit dahi yang agak berkeringat dan dingin itu. Lelaki bermata hijau susu itu tengah membagi rasa aman dan hangat untuk kekasihnya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak terkendali ini.

"Ga-gaara, jangan berhenti memelukku." Sakura berbisik sambil mempererat lingkaran tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Hm, apapun itu, Green. Akan kuturuti." Sekali lagi Gaara mencium dahi Sakura dan melakukan apa yang diminta kekasihnya, mempererat dekapannya.

"Gaara."

"Hmm?"

Sakura sekarang menatap mata kekasihnya, mata mereka pun saling bertemu, hijau susu dengan _emerald._

"Apakah kau .. kau merasa jijik padaku?" Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya. Ia takut, jika kekasihnya ini akan meninggalkannya.

Gaara terkekeh pelan dan itu memancing Sakura untuk menatapnya, entah mengapa, sekarang Sakura merasa sedikit kesal kepada orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Dasar Bodoh."

Walaupun sekarang peraasaan Sakura sedang tidak beraturan, tapi nyatanya orang yang berada di depan wajahnya ini dan sedang mendekapnya erat ini, masih bisa membangkitkan rasa marah Sakura, yang sebelumnya rasa marah itu tengah terkubur dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa takut dan kecewa.

"K-Kau— ck." Sakura sekarang mengerti, ia melihat senyum tulus Gaara dan ia mengerti kalau lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkannya walau dirinya tidak sesempurna gadis lain. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat, ia bahkan tibak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mau cerita?" setelah terdiam cukup lama, kini Gaara mulai bersuara dan dia pun mulai menyakinkan dirinya dan menyakinkan diri Sakura kalau sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

Sakura masih terdiam, ia mantap lama manik indah Gaara. Mencoba memberitahu kalau ia tidak ingin mengembalikan hal buruk itu lagi di dalam ingatannya. Tapi, Gaara kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. Dan Sakura mengerti kalau lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memaksanya.

Berpikir. Tentu saja Sakura masih memikirkan apa ini waktu yang tepat, mereka sudah dua tahun berpacaran, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah memberi tahu masalah ini kepada kekasihnya, padalah Gaara sudah memberitahu seluruh tentang kehidupannya yang dipenuhi hal mengerikan. Walau sekarang lelaki itu telah kembali ke jalan yang benar dan malah membantu kepolisan.

Tarikan napas terdengar, dan ia tahu kalau ia harus memberanikan diri untuk menggali masalalu mengerikan yang telah dikuburnya dalam-dalam, setidaknya dengan membagi beban ini kepada orang tercintanya, mungkin saja perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Ia jadi tidak harus merasa ketakutan saat bertemu dengan orang itu karena ada Gaara, kekasihnya akan selalu waspada dan melindunginnya karena Gaara sudah tahu tentang masalahnya dengan orang itu.

"Kalau tidak siap, sebaiknya istirahatlah kembali." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dia sudah seperti kakakku,"

Gaara terdiam, sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Sakura, dan kalau bisa, ia juga ingin Sakura membagi bebannya kepada dirinya.

Perlahan setelah menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukan Gaara, Sakura dan kekasihnya itu pun kini duduk di ranjang. Saling berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Walau kini gadis musim semi itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk menggali keberaniannya agar bisa menceritakan masalalu yang kelam ini kepada sang terkasih. Sedangkan Gaara, lelaki itu hanya memandangi Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu, mencoba menyalurkan keberanian dan kekuatan agar gadis itu menjadi lebih tegar dalam menghadapi masalalunya.

"Seingatku, sudah sangat lama kami saling kenal. Dia ... dia tinggal seorang diri di rumah megahnya. Dan kami adalah tetangga barunya, waktu itu. Mungkin, saat itu usiaku masih lima tahun, aku ceroboh dan lari ke luar halaman rumah dan berjalan-jalan sendirian sanking senangnya. Saat itu aku tersesat dan lupa arah mana jalan untuk pulang, dan ketika tengah menangis, dia datang menolongku,"

Sakura menghela napasnya lagi, ia juga kini memejamkan matanya. Ia sadar, dulu dirinya dan Sasuke benar-benar dekat. Mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama saat ke mana pun, saling bergandengan tangan seperti layaknya kakak dan adik.

"sejak saat itu kami menjadi dekat, dan kebetulan dia adalah tetanggaku. Orangtuaku pun menganggap dia seperti anak sendiri karena kasihan akan dirinya yang tidak punya orangtua ataupun keluarga. Dia juga sering mengajakku menginap di rumahnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Perbedaan umur kami cukup jauh, lima tahun. Semuanya berjalan normal, yang kuingat, dia itu adalah orang yang agak pendiam, tapi jika berasamku dan orangtuaku dia bisa menjadi anak yang cerewet dan juga senang menjahiliku."

Gaara memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang sekarang seperti menahan senyum saat ia mengenang Sasuke, tentu saja gadisnya ini mungkin memang benar-benar menganggap Sasuke seperti seorang kakak. Sayangnya, lelaki sial itu telah menghancurkan Sakura dan membuat gadis ini menjadi membencinya.

"Kalian sangat dekat, ya?" nada dingin itu tentu saja membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Oh, ayolah. Jangan bilang kalau sekarang Sabaku no Akashi cemburu karena cerita masalalunya ini.

Lengan Sakura perlahan teranggat dan menghampiri pipi sang terkasih, ia membelai wajah Gaara pelan. Lalu tersenyum kepada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Ya, kami memang dekat. Dia juga menjadi agak pendiam ketika menginjak remaja, kalau tidak salah. Semenjak usia dua belas tahun, dia pernah bercerita kalau ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling dibencinya dan ia juga selalu bilang ingin membunuh tikus got yang kotor. Aku tidak terlalu paham apa maksudnya. Dan yang paling kuingat, dia itu pernah beberapa kali terluka karena dipukuli, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi waktu itu usianya masih dua belas tahun, mungkin saja dia berkelahi."

.

.

.

" _Hiks ... hiks ... Suu-_ chan _, kenapa begini?"_

 _Lelaki berusia dua belas tahun itu kini berada di ranjang sebuah kamar rawat inap yang ada di rumah sakit ternama di kota itu. Ia, Sasuke baru saja terbangun setelah hampir empat hari penuh tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter baru saja keluar, dan Sakura yang sudah sejak empat hari lalu selalu bolak-balik dari rumah ke kamar rawat lelaki ini pun langsung masuk dan memeluk orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak._

 _Kini kedua orangtua Sakura juga masuk dan mencoba menenagkan Sakura._

" _Sudahlah, Saki. Suu-chan harus istirahat."_

" _Hikss ... tapi Saki sayang Suu-chan. Saki takut Suu-chan sakit lagi. Hiks."_

 _Lelaki yang disebutkan namanya tadi pun kini tersenyum dan menatap seorang anak perempuat imut berusia tujuh tahun. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang masih kaku dan membelai rambut gulali anak perempuan itu. Si gadis kecil yang merasakan adanya belaian di kepalanya, lantas langsung mendongak dan menatap lelaki yang begitu disayanginya. Mata indahnya lantas terkunci ketika menatap mata sehitam malam sang anak lelaki._

"Daijoubu, _Cherry. Yang penting aku sudah sadar, kan?"_

 _Mata anak perempuan itu pun semakin berkaca-kaca karena ucapan dari seseorang yang membelai rambutnya. Ia kini menangis sambil memeluk lelaki yang masih bersandar di ranjang kamar rawat inap itu._

" _Suu-_ chan _, kalau_ Ba-san _boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"_

 _Sasuke, anak lelaki berusia dua belas tahun itu lantas menyeringai._

" _Aku hanya mencoba menangkap tikus got yang kotor."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gaara masih saja setia mendengarkan cerita dari kekasihnya ini, tapi masih ada yang membingungkan di sini. Sasuke, apa yang menyebabkan lelaki itu sampai memperkosa Sakura? Ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan mengenai hal itu, tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin memaksa Sakura untuk menjawabnya juga, ia tidak sampai hati untuk menanyakan masalalu mengerikan itu kepada Sakura.

"Dia juga selalu bilang kalau aku akan menjadi mempelai pengantinnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia memang menyukaiku. Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi saat usianya tujuh belas tahun, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, ia ditemukan hampir mati di sebuah selokan di tepi jalan perkebunan karet. Ia tidak sadarkan diri entah berapa lama, setelah sembuh, dia kelihatan lebih pendiam dari biasanya."

"Beberapa bulan setelahnya, aku lulus dari Sekolah Dasar, dan keluargaku berniat pindah ke kota sebelah agar aku bisa masuk ke sekolah yang lebih bagus kualitasnya, mereka juga mengajak dirinya untuk ikut bersama kami, tapi dia menolak dan bilang lebih baik aku bersekolah di kota ini saja dan tidak pindah. Dan waktu itu final ucapan orangtuaku tidak bisa digagu-gugat lagi. Dia lalu hanya diam dan kembali ke rumahnya."

Sekarang Gaara mulai paham akan masalah antara Sasuke dan Sakura, jadi lelaki itu memang memiliki ketertarika khusus terhadap Green-nya ini. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkannya begitu tega berbuat busuk seperti itu kepada salah satu orang yang sangat dekat dengannya? Apakah karena sakit hati terhadap kedua orang tua Sakura, maka ia melakukan hal gila itu?

Tatapan mata yang tadinya tidak terfokus kepada sang gadis, kini mata hajau susu itu terkunci penuh ke arah kekasihnya yang perlahan tubuhnya kembali bergetar, wajah gadis itu tidak nampak karena ia yang menundukkan kepalanya, Gaara pun mencoba untuk menguatkan gadisnya dan kembali merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dan memberinya kehangatan.

"Ssttt. Jangan dipaksakan."

"D-dia ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara mulai paham akan masalah antara Sasuke dan Sakura, jadi lelaki itu memang memiliki ketertarika khusus terhadap Green-nya ini. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkannya begitu tega berbuat busuk seperti itu kepada salah satu orang yang sangat dekat dengannya? Apakah karena sakit hati terhadap kedua orang tua Sakura, maka ia melakukan hal gila itu?

Tatapan mata yang tadinya tidak terfokus kepada sang gadis, kini mata hajau susu itu terkunci penuh ke arah kekasihnya yang perlahan tubuhnya kembali bergetar, wajah gadis itu tidak nampak karena ia yang menundukkan kepalanya, Gaara pun mencoba untuk menguatkan gadisnya dan kembali merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dan memberinya kehangatan.

"Ssttt. Jangan dipaksakan."

"D-dia ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Green & Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

 _No lemon, rate M for conflic, Rape, Bad Sasuke,_ EyD?, OOC, _Typo_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **6**

 _ **Happy Reanding, Minnasan~~**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napasnya ia keluarkan dengan teratur, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang merasa tertekan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang, gadis manis itu masih berada di pelukan kekasihnya, membagi keluh kesahnya kepada Gaara, orang yang dicintainya. Ia diam-diam bersyukur karena lelaki yang terus merengkuhnya ini tidak memandang rendah akan dirinya yang sudah tidak sempurna, lelaki itu bahkan dengan serius mengatakan akan selalu mencintai dan berada di dekatnya.

Walau tadi ia sempat terisak lemah karena mengingat kenangan buruk yang terjadi antara dirinya dan seseorang yang sudah dianggap kakak baginya itu, tapi kini, ia mencoba untuk tetep kuat dan tidak rapuh. Ia ingin memberi tahu apapun yang telah terjadi di masalalu kelamnya itu. Berterus terang kepada sang kekasih mengenai beban berat yang telah ada di hatinya selama belasan tahun.

"Di-dia ..." walaupun kini mencoba menguatkan diri, tapi nyatanya bahu mungilnya tetap bergetar karena menahan tangis dan sesak di dada.

Belaian tangan sang kekasih pun ia rasakan, dan seketika ketenangan menghampiri dirinya, ia tahu, sekarang ini Gaara sedang menguatkan dirinya. Tarikan napas ia lakukan lagi, kali ini ia harus kuat.

"Hhh ... aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi saat itu ... ia melalukan sesuatu."

Ada jeda dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh bibir mungilnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan tatapannya hanya menatap jari-jarinya yang saling menggenggam kaku dan penuh keringat. Matanya sepersekian ia pejamkan, lalu mata seindah dedaunan itu menatap sang kekasih, walau bulir-bulir air mata berkumpul di manik hijaunya.

"Hal itu membuatku sangat ketakutan ... dan terluka," kembali hela napas ia keluarkan untuk menahan isakan yang bisa saja keluar dari bibirnya, "Di-dia ... memperko—"

"Hentikan! Jangan memaksa dirimu untuk menceritakannya," Gaara menatap mata Sakura dan kembali mencium kelopak-kelopak matanya, "aku mengerti, jadi jangan paksa dirimu untuk terluka lagi karena mencoba menggalih ingatan kelam di masalalumu, Green." Sekarang, pelukan sayang pun ia berikan kepada gadisnya, Sakura pun kini balas memeluknya dengan kuat, mencoba menahan tangis dengan cara menikmati dekapan hangat yang diberikan sang kekasih.

Tentu saja Gaara tahu dengan jelas pasti Sakura juga bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya, kenapa Sasuke sampai melakukan hal keji itu kepadanya. Gadis yang dulunya masih berusia dua belas tahun itu pasti sangat tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang disayanginya itu sampai mengecewakannya dan menyakitinya. Gaara berang dengan kondisi ini, ia ingin membawa orang-orangnya untuk menangkap Sasuke lalu mengintrogasinya sambil menempelkan besi-besi panas ke kulit lelaki bajingan itu. Pasti, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melihat si Berengsek itu kesakitan dan berteriak karena penyiksaan yang ia lakukan.

Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai karena memikirkan ide cemerlang itu, ia harus mencari tahu informasi lebih banyak lagi dari orang-orang suruhannya tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah sesi curhatan kekasihnya, Gaara bisa kembali tenang karena kini Green-nya telah kembali tersenyum dan ceria. Ia bersyukur karena gadisnya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kembali mengalami guncangan psikis.

"Kaumau ke mana?"

Matanya melirik sekilas saat sang gadis bertanya dengan mata yang mendelik sempurna, padahal ini masih pagi, jadi apa salahnya jika ia pergi ke luaran sana untuk mengurusi beberapa hal dan menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Kita ada janji makan siang bersama sahabat-sahabatku, kau jangan lupakan itu, Gaara. Mereka memintaku untuk memperkenalkanmu yang merupakan pacarku sekarang. Menyebalkan mereka."

"Haa. Aku mengerti, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar, kalau kauingin jalan-jalan, ajaklah Neji dan Hinata. Mereka akan segera datang untuk menjagamu."

Decakan dan pelototan itu kembali menjadi hadiah bagi Gaara, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung pergi setelah memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi lebar kekasihnya.

" _Shannarou_ kau, Panda jelek."

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kalian memberikan informasi yang menarik mengenai lelaki itu." Gaara duduk tenang di kursi kekuasaannya. Ia sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan bawahannya yang masih menyelikidi Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi dan Yamato.

Kedua orang itu lalu saling berpandangan dan memberikan beberapa map yang isinya merupakan data dan informasi yang tuan mereka inginkan. Gaara langsung menyambar map-map itu lalu membacanya dengan seksama, kemudia ia kembali menatap kedua orang bawahan kepercayaannya itu dan kembali menungu mereka untuk membeberkan informasi yang didapatkan.

"Saya sudah mengetahu nama dari gadis yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan dari Uchiha Sasuke, ia bernama Haruno Sakura,"

Mata Gaara menyipit tajam, ia benar-benar mengutuk Sasuke karena tindakan kriminal yang dilakukannya itu, yang benar saja, pemerkosaan itu dilakukan kepada gadis kecil berusia dua belas tahun.

"setelahnya juga, ada informan yang menyatakan kalau kedua orangtua gadis yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan itu juga mati terbunuh. Awalnya kasus ini dituduhkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke, tapi karena lelaki itu tidak terbukti sebagai tersangka, maka ia tidak dikenai hukum atas kematian dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki."

Yamato dan Kakashi menjelaskan mengenai kematian kedua orangtua dari gadis yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan itu. Walau ada praduga kalau yang menjadi tersangka dalam pembunuhan itu adalah Sasuke, tapi nyatanya tuduhan tersebut tidak terbukti akan kebenarannya. Mendengar satu lagi kenyataan dari kehidupan gadisnya, tentu saja membuat ia terluka. Jadi, setelah pemerkosaan itu, kedua orangtua Green juga tebunuh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Green saat hal itu terjadi.

Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit, Gaara sudah berada di mobilnya dengan supir pribadinya, yaitu Naruto, lelaki yang selalu ia percayaai dan merupakan seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai sahabat.

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran, Bos."

Helaan napas yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, benar adanya, ia sedang banyak beban pikiran dan jungan lelah karena pekerjaan. Beraliansi bersama kepolisian ANBU bukan hal yang bisa dianggap sepele. Kepolisian khusus devisi kejahatan kelas berat itu memang sangat terbantu dengan bergabungnya Hades. Tapi tetap saja, banyak juga orang-orang pusat yang masih tidak mempercayainya, karena bagaimana pun Hades adalah mafia kelas atas yang sudah ada sejak lima puluh tahun lalu. Walau berkat Hades, Akatsuki bisa mereka tangkap dan tangani, tetap saja hal itu tidak mengubah apapun. Banyak sekali yang bermuka dua di hadapannya, dan diam-diam ingin menusuknya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna denga bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu hanya merengut tidak jelas karena kekasihnya terlambat datang ke acara kumpul-kumpulnya untuk kesekian kali dengan para sahabatnya. Sekarang tidak jauh dari meja yang mereka tempati ada Neji dan Hinata yang sedang mengamati nona mereka dan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asik mengeluh karena keterlambatan kekasihnya itu.

"Sabar sedikit, dong. Aku juga bingung kenapa dia belum datang juga ke sini." Sakura berucap sambil mengeluh karena Gaara benar-benar jam karet.

Setelah bebeapa lama memaki kekasihnya itu karena tak kunjung datang, munculah sesosok makhluk tanpa alis yang rambutnya sama mencoloknya dengan dirinya.

Gaara melangkah dan mendekati meja dari Green-nya dan kedua teman gadisnya itu, ia masih memakai pakaian kantor, lengkap dengan jas dan dasi.

"Hai."

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih. Kami sudah sangat lapar."

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk dan makan bersama. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh semuanya, tatapan mata bermanik mereh itu terus saja mengunci fokus kepada seorang lelaki yang dijuluki Sabaku no Akashi.

Banyak yang terjadi selama makan siang itu berlangsung. Dari Ino yang memuji panggilan sayang Akashi kepada Green. Dan Karin yang terus saja memaksa Akashi dan Green untuk saling menyuapi agar ia bisa mengambil gambar mereka. Jelas saja karena permintaan Karin itu membuat Sakura dan Ino saling ribut karena terjadinya pro dan kontra sebab keinginan Karin yang menyebalkan, menurut gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Gaara lantas mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yaitu ke toko perhiasa. Bingung, itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh gadisnya, siapa yang tidak bingung coba kalau tiba-tiba saja kekasihmu menajakmu untuk ke toko perhiasan.

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

Lelaki tanpa alis itu lalu membelikannya sebuah gelang indah yang berhiasakan batu-batu berlian hijau di setiap sisi-sisinya. Tentu saja Sakura menolak tegas pemberian kekasihnya tersebut, karena ini buka gayanya sekali. Ia tidak mau memakai benda norak seperti ini. Itulah yang dikatakan Sakura kepada lelaki yang menyandang raja di hatinya.

Jangan meremehkan kekeraskepalaan Gaara sekarang, tentu ia tetap memaksa gadisnya ini untuk mengenakan perhiasan yang telah ia tempah sejak lama dan ia belikan spesial hanya untuk Green-nya. Dan sekarang jadilah Sakura mengenakan perhiasan indah yang diberikan Gaara untuknya.

" _Shannarou_."

.

.

.

Tidak ia duga, setelah hal itu ia lakukan, mereka masih bisa bersemsaan sedemikian rupa. Padalah, ia mengira kalau Akashi akan mencampakkan Cherry-nya setelah ia memberitahu kalau sang gadis itu sudah tidak sesempurna gadis di luaran sana. Hal ini di luar pemikirannya, apakah ia harus melakukan rencana B. Ya, ia memang sudah memikirkan hal ini, tapi Cherry-nya itu selalu dijaga oleh beberapa orang suruhan Akashi, jika hanya Ariel yang melakukan misi ini, maka kemungkinan ia akan kalah dan tidak berhasil mejalankannya.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia berpikir mengenai rencanya B yang segera akan dilakukannya itu.

Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah saudara kembar yang keberadaannya tidak diragukan lagi, mereka pernah melakukan misi penangkapan hidup-hidup dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki, yaitu Hoshikage Kisame sang penjagal. Jika hanya Ariel yang berhadapan dengan si kembar itu, pasti ia akan langsung kalah. Maka, Sasuke langsung tersenyum karena menemukan titik terang dari keberhasilan rencananya.

Ia akan memanfaatkan kelemahan gadisnya itu. Cherry, kau sangat polos dalam memilih seseorang yang kaujadikan sebagai sahabatmu.

"Aku akan menanti pertemuan kita nanti, Cherry."

Lengannya menekan salah satu digit angka di telepon yang ada di mejanya, setelah berbicara, seseorang yang dipanggilnya pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ariel, ini adalah misimu. Bawa Cherry kepadaku dan bunuh kedua Hyuuga bersaudara itu. Ah, mereka akan membatumu saat bertugas,"

Beberapa orang lagi masuk, yang dinamai Kurcaci, Tantei, dan Kiri. Mereka menghadap kepada Sasuke dan membungkuk sebelum kembali berdiri tegak.

Sasuke lalu menjelaskan misi yang akan mereka lakukan untuknya, yaitu misi 'penyelamatan Cherry'. Seluruh anggota yang mejalankan misi berwajah datar dan tanpa emosi, termasuk satu-satunya gadis yang dijuluki Ariel itu. Gadis itu hanya berwajah bagaikan musim salju.

.

.

.

Jam delapan malam kekasihnya masih belum juga pulang, dan seperti biasa Sakura selalu ditemani dengan dua orang kepercayaan dari Gaara. Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata kini duduk di depan televisi dengan sang nona. Mereka sekarang sedang bermain video game terbaru dan sialnya Sakura lah yang selalu kalah dalam permainan itu.

" _Shannarou_ , ini karena aku kesal kepada Akashi, makanya aku kalah dalam permainan ini. menyebalkan."

Hinata, gadis manis yang sekarang bergiliran bermain dengan nonanya itu hanya mengikik kecil karena melihat sang nona yang frustasi akibat kekalahannya.

"Nona, tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mengulanginya lagi." Hinata menyarankan, tapi Sakura yang bosan pun ingin melakukan hal lain.

Manik seindah dedaunan itu lalu menatap Neji yang sedang asik dengan bacaannya dan juga kopi hitamnya, ia tentu saja sadar jika sang nona sedang memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat kalau kau adalah pacarnya Karin. Hyuuga Neji, itu yang disebutkannya dulu."

Neji agak tersedak karena mendengar suara nyaring Sakura yang sekarang sedang sumringah menatap dirinya. Hinata yang bingung hanya memandang kakak kembarnya itu penuh selidik. Ia pun menatap kedua orang itu dengan bergantian.

"Neji- _nii_ ayo katakan, aku benarkan?"

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil karena mendengar nonanya ini langsung memanggil Neji dengan embel-embel 'kak'.

"Kalau diam, berarti ia. Ayo ceritakan bagaimana bisa kalian berpacaran dan juga berkencan. Kau sama sekali tidak berekspresi saat bersamaku, apa juga saat berkencan dengan Karin kau seperti ini? hmmm ... rasanya tidak mungkin kan. Benarkan, Hinata."

Helaan napas terdengar, Neji sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Karin sampai membocorkan tentang hubungan mereka, apalagi kepada nonanya ini.

.

.

.

Mereka semua telah meninggalkan ruangan sang raja, kecuali satu-satunya gadis yang bernama Ariel, kini gadis itu hanya berdiri di depan meja King Ares, ia sudah bisa menduga kalau tuannya ini menyadari sesuatu dari gelagatnya.

"Apakah kautahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu tinggal, Ariel? Ah, tidak. Kau pasti mengetahuinya, bukan."

Temaram ruangan itu masih sama seperti semua, tidak banyak dari mereka berdua untuk bisa melihat raut wajah masing-masing, tapi ia yakin sang raja kini tengah menyeringai keji.

"Profesionalitas sangat berpengaruh dalam keberhasilan misi kita ini dan aku tidak perlu mengingatkan kau tentang sumpahmu itu, Ariel. Kau telah menjadi milik dari Taka dan kau harus mematuhi segala perintahku. Jangan mengira aku tidak tahu kau dan salah seorang dari anggota Hades itu menjalin cinta. Singkirkan hatimu untuk melakukan misi, Ariel. Kau harus membunuhnya dan membawa Cherry ke hadapanku, mengerti."

"Hai', King."

Wajah itu semakin dingin dan tandpa emosi, berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar ruangan temaram itu. sama sekali tidak menoleh dan mau untuk melihat raut kepuasan dari lelaki yang selalu memerintahkan ia ke jalan kegelapan. Ia hanya sosok tubuh dan tanpa jiwa, semenjak masuk ke oraganisasi hitam ini, maka ia harus membunuh perasaan dan hatinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

'Penyelmatan Cherry', misi itu akan segera dilaksanakan dan melibatkan mereka, yaitu bagian kepercayaan dari Taka dan dirinya, Ariel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_M_ _ata seindah dedauan itu menatap_ _takut dirinya yang berdiri menjulang dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Senyum yang selalu terlihat ramah di mata anak kecil itu, kini menjadi seringai bagai iblis. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan. Lututnya memar karena terbentur meja yang ada di kamar sang lelaki. Ia, gadis dengan manik indah itu kini gemetar dengan tangis yang kian mengisak. Tidak mengerti kenapa sosok lelaki yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai sang kakak menjadi mengerikan seperti ini._

" _Sasu-_ nii, _hiks menyeramkan."_

 _Tubuhnya semakin beringsut ke sudut ruangan, lelaki yang dipanggilnya kakak itu berteriak lantang dan semakin mendekatinya._

" _Aku bukan kakakmu, sialan!" tajam dan menusuk, mata hitam itu memandangnya._

 _Lelaki itu mendekatinya dan berjongkok, membuat tingginya sama dengan gadis yang sedang beringsut di lantai kamarnya. Tangan kuatnya menjambak huntaian-huntaian rambut pendek dari sang gadis kecil, isakan semakin kuat karena tarikan itu terkesan kasar. Dagunya ia pegang kuat dengan ibu jarinya, dan ciuman paksa itu dilakukannya dengan berutal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Green & Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

 _No lemon, rate M for conflic, Rape, Bad Sasuke,_ EyD?, OOC, _Typo_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **7**

 _ **Happy Reanding, Minnasan~~**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya karena merasa bingung akibat perubahan sifat gadisnya itu, saat mengobrol tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terdiam dan seperti melamun. Hal yang paling mengejutkan setelahnya adalah tubuh gadis itu yang bergetar dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Langsung saja lelaki yang mendapatkan julukan 'Akashi' itu langsung menggenggam lembut bahu kekasihnya dan mencoba menyadarkan Sakura yang terhanyut dalam ingatan masalalunya yang kelam.

"Green!" suara Gaara yang berkarakter berat dan lembut berkali-kali memanggil nama julukan Sakura. Lelaki itu juga berkali-kali menggoyangkan tubuh gadis merah muda itu pelan.

Tersentak. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bagai seseorang yang asik tertidur dan tiba-tiba merasa terjatuh dari kasurnya, padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Sedikit kebingungan karena melihat wajah cemas kekasihnya, dan ia sadar kalau cemas itu karena prilakunya yang aneh. Ia melamun hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Gila.

"Kau tak apa?" masih dengan suara cemas lelaki itu berbicara.

Anggukan ia lakukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang kekasih, ia lalu lebih mendekati sang kekasih yang sekarang berada di sofa yang sama dengan dirinya dan memendamkan diri di dalam pelukan hangat orang tercintanya.

"Aku mengingatnya kembali. Berikan aku penawarnya, Gaara." Suara Sakura terasa sangat lirih dalam bayangan sang lelaki.

Gadis itu seperti seseorang yang sangat kelelahan karena bertahun-tahun menanggung beban di punggungnya dan membawanya ke mana-mana. Perlahan, tangan Gaara yang awalnya hanya diam membelai pelan kepala dan punggungnya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah mencoba menenangkan gadisnya dengan sentuhan protektifnya seperti ini. Mencoba memberitahu kepada Sakura bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuknya dan akan selalu menjaganya.

"Mau kunyanyikan lagu? Dulu, aku ingat kata Yasamaru, kalau ibuku menyanyikan lagu ini saat mengandungku."

Sakura langsung terhenyak dan menatap wajah kekasihnya, gadis itu sadar, pembahasan tentang ibu seharunya menjadi hal yang sensitif bagi kekasihnya. Ia mendengar sendiri dari mulut Gaara, kalau ibu lelaki bermata panda itu meninggal saat melahirkannya. Sakura sangat tahu, walau tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya, Gaara tetaplah seorang anak yang terlalu menginginkan sosok ibu dan sangat mencintai wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Maka, saat mendengar kekasih hatinya ini membicarakan sang ibu, membuat Sakura agaknya merasa heran dan khawatir, karena ia tahu Gaara sangat lemah dengan pambahasan ini.

Senyum bengkok tersemat di bibir Gaara. Ia melihat wajah khawatir pada Green-nya ini, pasti gadis itu sedang mengira kalau dia merasa sedih karena membahas mengenai hal ini.

Nyanyian terdengar merdu dari bibir Gaara, ia kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membelai kembali punggung dan kepala gadis itu. Menyamankannya dan menghibur hati kekasihnya yang sedang gelisah dan tertekan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya terbuka seketika, yang bisa masuk ke dalam penglihatannya hanyalah ruangan yang bercahaya redup itu. Selimut tebal hitam tidak seluruhnya menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang tanpa atasan. Tubuhnya yang cenderung putih pucat terekpos, dengan pendingin ruangan yang suhuya merendah gila. Lelaki ini tidak waras, ruangan kamar yang ditempatinya ini terlalu dingin, bahkan kulit putihnya terlihat semakin pucat. Jika disentuh, maka tubuh lelaki berambut hitam itu sedingin es, bagai tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Ia bernapas dan bergerak, menandakan kalau sang pemilik kamar masih memiliki nyawa. Bangun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan langsung bergerak ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya, ia langsung pergi dan mengendarai mobilya. Pagi hari ini sangat cerah dan menggoda siapa pun untuk berjalan ke luar rumah.

Dari jauh, tatapannya mengarah ke arah sang intaian. Betapa ia merindukan sosok memesona itu, rambut uniknya yang dulu pendek kini sudah memanjang indah. Diikat kendur dan tak pernah menggunakan pakaian mereh seperti saat gadis itu kecil dulu. Ia tahu, cara pakaian gadis itu berubah sedemikian pasti karena dirinya. Ia memiliki banyak mata-mata untuk selalu mengawasi wanita miliknya ini, dan dalam keadaan apa pun, sang wanita merah muda sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan rok lagi.

Sakura, sang gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi objek perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan lelaki yang ditakutinya itu. Ia masih asyik berbicara banyak hal bersama sahabatnya; Karin. Di belakang meraka, Neji dan Hinata berjalan bersama sambil melihat-lihat ke berbagai arah untuk mematikan keamanan nona mereka. Sementara itu, mobil yang tadinya terparkir di seberang jalan sudah tidak ada.

Hades sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kini Taka sedang bekerja.

Di ujung jalan Rasengan, ada sebuah festival besar untuk menyambut salah satu hari pahlawan nasional. Banyak kendaraan dan juga berbagai peraga yang melenggak-lenggok, karnaval juga memenuhi jalan yang menjadi tempat acara besar itu berlangsung. Sakura yang melihat hal itu pun gembira. Ia tanpa sadar menarik tangan Karin agar bisa pergi bersama untuk melihat festival itu lebih dekat.

"Nona harus tetap bersama kami." Neji berkata dengan tegas. Bagaimana pun, ia selalu mengingat pesan sang Tuan Akashi. Mereka ditugaskan untuk melindungi dan menjaga gadis merah muda yang merupakan kekasih tuannya itu.

Sakura tidak mau peduli, ia sama sekali tidak harus merasa untuk dilindungi, bagaimana pun, sekarang ia hanya ingin melihat festival yang tengah berlangsung secara dekat.

"Aku hanya ingin mendekati mereka. Apa itu juga berbahaya?" wajahnya cemberut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah orang-orang ramai di jalan sana.

Neji masih berwajah tegas dan datar tanpa ekspresi, tidak peduli apapun yang diinginkan sang nona, ia akan tetap mengukuhkan peraturannya itu.

"Tempat ramai itu sangat berbahaya, Nona. Kita tidak akan tahu, mereka bisa saja menyamar dan menculikmu. Mereka orang-orang terampil yang berbahaya." Mata Neji awas, ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

 _Firasat buruk apa ini?_

Sakura dan Karin cemberut. Gadis-gadis itu tidak peduli dan tetap ingin melihat fetival dari dekat. Tapi, satu-satunya lelaki bertampang galak dan resah ini benar-benar tidak sependapat dengan mereka. Mata _emerald_ -nya lalu menatap Hinata, awalnya ia kira kembaran Neji itu bisa diajak berdiskusi dan akan mengabulkan permintannya, tapi nyatanya Hinata juga menolak keinginan Sakura dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kakak kembarnya.

Saat Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan Neji dan Hinata, dan ia akan segera kabur sambil menyeret Karin, tiba-tiba saja tangan Neji yang awalnya berada di saku celananya langsung memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. Sakura dan Hinata cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Neji, pasalnya sang lelaki bukan tipe orang yang akan mau menyentuh wanita sembarangan.

Dan Hinata mengerti, kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan kakaknya, ia menatap bola mata yang sama persis seperti dirinya, dan Hinata pun mengangguk. Mereka akan tetap berada di dekat nonanya, tidak peduli kalau sang nona sekarang mencoba memberontak dan masih memukul tubuh Neji.

"Apa-apan, kau! Aku hanya ingin hal sepele dan kenapa kalian terlalu mengekangku?"

"Karin, maaf. Tapi, kami harus pulang." Neji berbicara dengan masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Hei, jangan merusak hariku! Aku sudah meminta izin Gaara."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menyebutkan nama asli dari kekasihnya itu, sang Sabaku no Akashi. Karin mengerutkan alisnya, dan mencoba melerai kedua orang yang masih adu jotos itu.

"Neji- _kun_ , ini hanyalah festival biasa. Lagi pula kami hanya ingin berjalan-jalan."

Rontaan masih Sakura lakukan kepada lelaki berambut panjang itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Neji berani berbuat seperti ini hanya karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Ia menguatkan tinjunya dan mencoba menghajar wajah putih pengawalnya, tapi tetap saja sekarang malah kedua tangannya yang di pegang.

"Neji, lepaskan aku, sialan!" suara Sakura melengking dan mulai menarik beberapa orang yang lewat untuk melihat keributan kecil itu. "Baiklah, aku menurut, tapi lepaskan aku." Sakura mencoba membuat penawaran.

"Kita pulang dan Nona akan saya lepaskan." Suara geraman langsung memenuhi telinga mereka, dan Neji sadar sebentar lagi nonanya ini akan kembali memaki.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Bagaimana pun, mereka ini adalah pengawalmu dan pastinya akan memikirkan keselamatanmu."

Karin menghela napas, dan Sakura merasa sangat menyesal karena rencana mereka ini akhirnya terbatalkan. Ia yang mengajak Karin untuk melihat festival dan sekarang malah ia pula yang membatalkan kegiatan mereka ini, walau yang harusnya disalahkan adalah Gaara yang terlalu keras dalam memerintah Neji dan Hinata.

Decakan pun tertera di bibir Sakura, ia kesal dengan kekasihnya setengah mati. Dan sekarang tatapan memelas ia layangkan untuk Neji, walau itu sama sekali tidak berarti. Akhirnya, tangannya yang berhasil terlepas satu dari tangan besar pengawalnya itu pun ia gunakan untuk meninju wajah Neji dengan beringas dan hal itu membuat Karin terbelalak karena kekasihnya dihajar oleh Sakura.

Hanya wajah datar yang ia berikan walau sekarang rahangnya biru karena pukulan sang nona. Ia menyeringai sedikit, karena sekarang melihat Sakura juga ikut kesakitan akibat pukulannya itu terhadap wajah Neji dan dadanya. Tangan Sakura serasa kebas dan memerah. Sialnya, kenapa tubuh lelaki seperti mereka ini terlalu kera? Sampai ia selalu kesakitan sendiri jika memukul mereka. Menyebalkan.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, mereka pun akhirnya menyerah.

"Karin, kami tadi menjemputmu, sekarang, kami juga akan mengantarmu pulang kembali."

"Ah, tidak usah, Sakura. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagian, aku juga ingin membeli ssesuatu di suatu tempat." Karin terkekeh kecil sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Sakura merengut sekarang.

"Tidak adil, kau ingin jalan-jalan dan tidak mengajakku? Neji, kalau hanya menemaninya membeli barang tidak apa-apa kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka mengendarai mobil sudah hampir satu jam lebih. Sekarang mereka sedang melewati kawasan wilayah Hanabi yang terkenal dengan hutan dan lembah di sepanjang perjalanannya. Sakura membuka kaca mobil dan memandang hamparan pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalan, di sepanjang jalan relatif sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil saja yang melihatas dalam kurun waktu satu jam ini.

"Kenapa sampai ke sini? Kau ingin membeli apa Karin?"

"Itu, aku ing—"

Ckittttt.

Brukk. Pranggg.

"Ukh."

Saat sedang bercerita, tiba-tiba saja mobil yang mereka tumpangi ongleng, berhenti mendadak dan menabrak pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan. Tentu saja akibatnya fatal, Neji dan Hinata yang duduk di kursi depan merasakan benturan yang mengerikan, untuk saja mobil memiliki pengaman khusus dari benturan, dan walau kaca depan mobil pecah, penghalang itu membuat kepala Neji dan Hinata tidak terbentur langsung dengan stir dan kaca depan mobil.

Telinga mereka masing-masing berdenging dan setelahnya Neji langsung sigap membuka pintu mobil agar bisa menormalkan dirinya yang masih pusing.

Kepalanya tentu saja berdenyut, tapi dia tetap mengendalikan diri dan membuka pintu jok belakang dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan kekasihnya itu. Hinata sudah keluar dari mobil dan ikut membantu kedua orang yang sama-sama masih merasa terkejut itu.

"Ada apa?" suara Karin yang lebih dahulu terdengar.

Beberapa orang lalu menghampiri mereka, Neji yang tahu persis apa yang terjadi tadi langsung membentak mereka; orang-orang yang mengendarai mobil dengan kencang dan tiba-tiba memutar stir untuk membelok dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Maafkan kami, maaf, Tuan." Lelaki berambut perak itu menundukkan tubuhnya tetapi seorang temannya tidak melakukan apa yang seperti lelaki itu lakukan.

Neji mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, jika ini sampai terdengar ke telinga tuannya, maka habisalah ia dan adiknya. Seharusnya ia memang menolak segala keinginan aneh dari nonanya ini, padahal sebelum pergi sang tuan sudah mengingatkan kalau jangan sampai mau menuruti keinginan tak wajar dari nonanya.

Mata bulan Hinata lalu menatap ke arah seorang lelaki yang masih berada di dalam mobil yang tadi membuat mobil mereka menabrak pohon. Sambil memegangi Sakura yang masih pusing, ia kembali keheranan karena melihat Karin yang sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Insting mereka kuat, dan Hinata menyadari kejanggalan perubahan raut wajah Karin yang menjadi dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Dorrrr.

Walau Karin berada di belakangnya, dan ia sudah curiga kalau ada yang disembunyikan wanita itu, nyatanya peluru yang tadi ditembakkan oleh wanita berambut merah itu pun hanya mengenai lengannya. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata langsung menendang Karin dan membuat gadis itu terpental kuat. Neji segera mengambil pistolnya yang terletak di dalam jas yang ia kenakan, dan kedua tangannya langsung mengacungkan kepada kedua orang yang kini berpencar dan masih membaku tembak dengan lelaki berambut panjang itu.

Dorrr.

Ketika berdiri di depan Karin, Hinata menghela napas karena lukanya menganga lebar. Karin menjegal kaki Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terbanting seketika. Mencoba mengambil pistol yang tadi terjatuh di dekat gadis yang terluka lengannya itu, tapi tak disangkanya dengan sigap Hinata bisa menedang pistol itu dan bangkit kembali.

Sakura gemetaran dengan atas apa yang dilihatnya, mata indahnya kini meredup karena melihat sahabat yang paling disayanginya itu sedang beradu kekuatan dengan pengawal wanitanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat raut wajah yang sangat asing baginya, ditambah lagi, Karin menembak lengan Hinata dan mencoba saling menghujam dengan sejata tajam yang sekarang berada di tangan mereka.

Dor. Dor. Bugh.

Suara tembakan kembali mengalun kencang, Neji yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon tidak berhasil mengenai lelaki yang sekarang menyeringai di depannya.

Sementara itu, kedatangan lelaki yang tadinya berada di dalam mobil orang-orang mengerikan itu membuat situasi semakin sulit.

"Mati kau." Bisiknya pelan saat menembak dada Hinata.

"Hinataaaa." Sakura berteriak, walau begitu, Neji sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dan mencoba mendekati Sakura.

Sakura yang terduduk di tanah merasakan tarikan kuat di lengannya, dan yang menariknya adalah Neji. Membuat tubuh lelaki sebagai benteng dari nona yang harus dijaganya. Angin berembus dan menerbangkan dedaunan hutan yang berserakan di tanah. Keadaan sangat mendesak bagi mereka, ditambah lagi dengan gugurnya adik kembar yang disayanginya. Kini, mata setajam sinar rembulan itu manatap wanita berambut merah yang berwajah sama dinginnya dengan wajah miliknya. Neji, ia lalu menyeringai menarap empat orang yang berada di depannya.

Ia lalu menatap sang nona dan berpindah ke belakan tubuh gadis yang terlihat masih syok karena kejadian ini dan menjadikan tubuh nonanya itu sebagai tameng.

"Kalian menginginkannya, bagaimana jika aku akan membunuhnya. Setelah dia mati, kalian tidak akan berarti apa-apa lagi bukan. Ares akan menjerit di dalam neraka hidupnya, bukan begitu, Ariel?" Neji tambah menyeringai dengan mengacungkan pistol ke arah tulang rahang sang nona.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari Hyuuga Neji, dan itu membuatnya semakin menyeringai lagi. Di tambah, keempat orang itu tidak terlalu tekejut jika Neji mengetahui incaran mereka. Mata bulannya kembali menatap keempat orang yang masih terdiam itu dan ia akan mengeluarkan geranat bersekala ledakan ringan agar bisa lari dari mereka dan membawaa nonanya ke tempat yang aman. Ia juga sudah mengirimkan sinyal bahanya ke markas pusat Hades, ia harus mengulur waktu agar Sabaku no Akashi sampai ke tempat ini dengan bala bantuannya.

Sakura hanya gemetar sambil mengingit bibirnya dengan wajah penuh air mata, bagaimana pun ia merasakan kebingungan dan ketakutan yang mengerikan.

Keempat orang suruhan Taka itu masih berpikir, tidak mungkin Neji akan benar-benar membunuh Sakura, dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi, sudah dipastikan mereka semua akan menyusul ke alam sana. Atau lebih buruk lagi, _King_ Ares akan menyiksa mereka dengan siksaan paling mengerikannya dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati.

Mereka masih terdiam dengan pistol-pistol yang masih teracung ke arah Neji yang masih memakai diri Sakura sebagai tameng.

Lengan putih Neji yang satunya bergerak, dan ia berbisik kepada nonanya agar percaya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan, ia mengambil geranat yang ada di sakunya, dan sebelum geranat itu terbuka pemicunya. Sakura terbelalak karena mendengar suara tembakan.

Dor.

Geranat itu terjatuh dengan pemicu yang masih berada di tempatnya, dan Sakura merasakan tetasan-tetesan darah yang mengalir menetes dari dahi Neji dan menuju wajah Sakura yang mendadak sesak napas karena mendengar suara seseorang.

"Semut sepertimu, tak akan kumaafkan karena menyentuh, Cherry-ku." Neji terjatuh dengan luka tembak di belakang kepalanya dan tertembus ke dahinya. Sementara Sakura lututnya sudah gemetaran dengan wajah yang mendadak menegang dan napas yang tengah-engah.

Ia merasakan tangan kuat mememluk erat dirinya dari belakang dan menjadikan diri itu sebagai tempat untuk tubuh Sakura yang lemas. Keringat dingin semakin membasahi tubuh dan wajah Sakura.

"Hah ... hah ..." matanya terbelalak dan air suci itu kembali menganak sungai.

Sang lelaki yang berada di belakangnya, tanpa sungkan menghirup wangi tubuh yang selalu dirindukannya, setelahnya ia mendesah lega karena rasa puas atas wangi wanita di dalam dekapannya itu telah ia hirup kembali.

"Cherry."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Buggg, suara pukulan menandakan sang gadis telah tidak sadarkan diri, dan dengan mudahnya diangkat dengan kedua tangan kokoh lelaki yang telah membuatnya pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Terimakasih** kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk fic ini. Maaf karena saya sekarang sulit untuk membalas komentar kalian semua, tapi tetap berterimakasih karena kalian masih berkenan untuk mengomentari fic abal ini. Masuk ke FFn adalah perjuangan bagi saya, tidak tahu apa masalahnya, FFn sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka via hp ataupun laptop. Jadi, saya sekarang susah untuk membalas review2 dari kalian semua. Dan tidak bisa mengedit juga di FFn.

1\. Yang bertanya masalah Ariel sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

2\. Tikus got itu masih dirahasiakan, nanti akan ada kilas balik kehidupan Sasuke dan akan membahas mengenai kenangannya dan masalah dia.

3\. Karin itu masih kekasih Neji, dan dia adalah Arie salah satu anggota kepercayaan Taka.

Dan terimakasih juga untuk semangat-semangatnya, ya. Karena selalu mendukung kelanjutan fic ini.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	8. Chapter 8

Manik hijau susu Gaara hanya bisa memandang kedua orang kepercayaannya yang tak bernyawa itu dengan dingin. Napasnya ia tarik, lalu ia keluarkan dengan perlahan. Kesibukannya di devisi ANBU membuat orang-orang sialan itu bisa mencari celah dan akhirnya melakukan tindakan keji ini, sekarang yang bisa mereka lalukan adalah mencari tahu di mana Green-nya yang sudah berhasil diculik oleh Taka, dan mengotopsikan kudua jenazah kembar Hyuuga.

Ia berjalan, lalu menghampiri mobilnya. Lengannya mengambil sebuah ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol di sana. Hasilnya, di layar ponsel itu terlihat sebuah peta dan titik merah yang terus menjauh dari tempat yang ia pijak sekarang ini. Tentu saja, Gaara sudah menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum kejadian seperti sekarang ini terjadi. Ia menanamkan sebuah cip di dalam tubuh Haruno Sakura. Tidah peduli walau gadis itu hanya memakai sehelai benang, ia akan tetap tahu di mana posisi Sakura berada, berkat cip yang ditanamnya di dalam tubuh sang gadis.

Ia tidak akan memaafkan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah berhasil membunuh orang-orang kepercayaannya, sekarang miliknya yang paling berharga juga direnggut darinya. Uchiha Sasuke, ke dunia manapun kau bersembunyi, Sabaku no Akashi akan mendatangimu dan membalas perbuatanmu itu dengan lebih keji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Green & Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

 _No lemon, rate M for conflic, Rape, Bad Sasuke,_ EyD?, OOC, _Typo_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **8**

 _ **Happy Reanding, Minnasan~~**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis merah muda itu berada di pelukannya, sekarang mereka berada di bandara dan menuju sebuah pulau milik Sasuke yang berada di negara indah bernama Kirigakure, letaknya memang cukup jauh dari Konoha. Menaiki sebuah jet milikya, mereka langsung terbang dan menuju ke negara yang menjadi tujuannya. Sasuke tersenyum, ia terus menatap sang gadis yang masih tertidur damai. Wajah indah itu sungguh menawan dan membuatnya selalu bisa tersenyum, gadis itu bersandar di dadanya dengan nyaman dan tubuh indahnya dibalut dengan sebuah gaun putih bersih yang memesona.

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga memakai setelan jas putih, keseluruhan. Mereka baru saja mendaftarkan pernikahan dengan menggunakan tanda tangan dirinya dan gadis itu. Mungkin akan banyak yang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya pernikahan itu terjadi? Sasuke hanya menyeringai memikirkannya, baginya itu mudah.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, mereka sampai di pulau indah itu, walau Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri, ia tidak ambil pusing dan langsung menggendong wanitanya itu untuk masuk ke dalam vila. Menuju ke kamar pengantin yang sudah di sediakan para pelayannya. Ia kemudian membawa wanitanya itu ke ranjang yang dipenuhi hamparan bunga mawar merah dan menidurkan Sakura di sana. Dengan perlahan, ia duduk di sisi gadis itu dan masih terus memandangi sang pujaan. Ia tersenyum, lalu membelai wajah Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. Mencium rambut gulali yang telah ia gerai sempurna dan membaui seluruh wajah gadis itu dengan hidungnya.

Mata emerald itu masih terpejam, dan Sasuke masih setia memerhatikan wajah polos yang tertidur bagai bidadari yang turun ke surga.

"Bagunlah, Putri Tidurku."

Sasuke berbisik ke telinga sang gadis dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelah melepas ciuman yang sanggup menelantarkan akal sehatnya, perlahan mata hijau itu terbuka dan menatap angkasa dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir mengenai dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya lemas dan hanya bisa meleguh pelan saja.

"Duduklah." Titahnya dengan suara datar.

Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya dan membantu Sakura untuk duduk di ranjang indah itu, menatap wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat kosong dan mendekatkan dirinya, jarak mereka sangat dekat, dahi mereka saling menempel dan dengan pelan Sasuke kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat untuk gadis yang telah dinikahinya ini.

Ciuman itu memanas dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bereaksi, namun ia tidak memedulikannya. Di sini ialah yang mendominasi dan akan melakukan segala kehendaknya. Setelah mengakhiri aktivitasnya, Sasuke perlahan membuka pakaian putih pengantin itu. Kaitannya yang berada di punggu Sakura ia lepaskan, membuat sang gadis terlihat polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia lalu tersenyum karena memerhatikan tubuh yang sudah diklaimnya itu, dan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah semestinya dilakukan suami dan istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pikirannya sangat mengawang dan tidak tergapai. Tidak dapat melakukan apapun atau merasakan apapun, yang sekarang sedang dirasakannya adalah sesuatu yang kosong dan tidak ada. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa? Kenapa? Semuanya kosong. Sakura, ia tidak tahu apa ini, dan kenapa?

"Sakura, sebut namaku 'Sasuke- _kun_ '! _Ghh._ " Lelaki itu sangat mendominasinya.

Tubuh mereka penuh keringat, panas dan menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan. Lelaki itu terus tersenyum di saat matanya menatap raut wajah wanita yang berada di bawahnya ini, wanita yang sedang ia pegang penuh kendali atas diri sang wanita.

"S-sasu ... Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap gadis itu tersendat-sendat karena desahannya sendiri.

Kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dan apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa? Kenapa? Semuanya di luar alam sadarnya, kenapa? Semuanya kelihatan membingungkan dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan atau menyadari apapun?

"Sadarlah, Cherry-ku."

Begitu kata itu diucapkan oleh Sasuke, maka perlahan Sakura mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dengan tubuh lemas bersimbah keringat, ditambah ada seorang lelaki yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Perlahan, Sakura mendapatkan kesadarannya dengan secara penuh, tapi otak dan tubuhnya sangat bertentangan. Ia masih berpikir tentang kondisinya yang tidak berdaya dan lemas ini. Tapi, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memedulikannya, bibirnya mengerang karena sentuhan lelaki itu dan itu membuatnya meresa gila.

"A-apa ..." tidak bisa melakukan apapun, walau ia sudah sadar, kondisi ini membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepala gadis itu. Lalu, dengan penuh hasrat ia mencium bibir Sakura yang raut wajahnya masih kelihatan kebingungan. Ia tahu kalau otak dan tubuh gadis itu sedang tidak singkron. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah bagian terlemah wanita. Ia tahu, walau mencoba melawan atau meneteskan air mata, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan kenikmatan yang gila ini.

Sakura melawannya dengan tubuh lemas bersimbah keringat. Mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, ketika terlepas, ia lalu memukul dan mencakar wajah tampan menjijikkan itu. Air matanya keluar dan bibirnya ia gigit sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menghentikan suara sialannya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kegilaan ini, lelaki bajingan itu mengujinya, dan membuatnya kembali mengerang karena diambang puncak.

 _Tidak. Gaara._

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, sang lelaki sama sekali tidak berhenti ketika telah menabur benih-benihnya di dalam rahim sang wanita, ia terus melakukannya dengan tenaga yang ia punya, sampai membuat Sakura nyaris pingsan karena kelelahan. Ia bisa melihat beberapakali wajah puas lelaki jahanan itu, dan itu benar-benar merusak akal sehatnya. Dalam pingsannya, Sakura masih meleguh ketika sang lelaki mencampai puncaknya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka akan pergi bersama orang-orang terbaik yang ia punya, setelah merencanakan hal yang matang. Mereka tidak mungkin langsung pergi ke tempat Green disandera. Harus ada perncanaan dan strategi dahulu agar mereka tidak kalah dalam peperangan gila ini. Ya, Taka bukanlah organisasi kecil, mereka sudah sangat berkembang di satu tahun belakangan ini. Jadi, jika salah langkah, maka mereka bisa berakhir kalah di kandang lawan, dan Gaara tidak mungkin membiarkan gadisnya selamanya bersama bajingan itu. Tidak. Green akan sangat menderita pastinya.

Tarikan napas ia lakukan kembali, otaknya nyaris lumpuh karena memikirkan keselamatan gadisnya. Bagaimana pun, ia sekarang sangat khawatir. Jangan bilang lelaki itu akan langsung melakukan hal keji seperti yang pernah dilakukannya saat Green berusia dua belas tahun. Tidak. Gaara akan langsung membunuh lelaki itu jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Tapi, Gaara benar-benar khawatir, bagaimanapun juga, yang menculik kekasihnya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si gila yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan gadisnya.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Gaara langsung memandang seseorang yang merupakan bawahannya itu, Kakashi.

"Tuan, nona Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke telah menikah sekitar enam jam yang lalu menurut data kenegaraan."

Gaara langsung berdiri dari duduknya, matanya terbelalak dan ia langsung menatap Kakashi dengan mengerikan.

"Jangan mengignau di tengah kesadaranmu, Kakashi." Gaara berbicara dengan suaranya yang sangat dingin dan tajam.

Kakashi menghela napasnya, ia lalu memberikan map cokelat itu dan kemudian menjelaskan sesuatu kepasa tuannya ini.

"Tidak ada igauan di saat-saat seperti ini, Tuan. Dan ini adalah kebenarannya," Kakashi langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan kemudian berbicara lagi, "Ini adalah hal buruk, tapi kita harus tetap berpikir rasional, Tuan. Jika salah langkah saja, mungkin hanya ada kematian nantinya. Saya berharap Tuan Akashi masih bisa bersedia untuk mengulur waktu dan tidak gegabah."

Ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat menghening ketika Kakshi mengakhiri perkataannya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat berat dan sekaligus berbahaya, bagaimanapun juga dari mereka tidak boleh ada yang gegabah atau pun mementingkan kehendak semata. Walaupun sandera adalah kekasih bosnya sendiri, tidak mereka masih harus mengulur waktu untuk persiapan, setelahnya mereka akan melakukan eksekusi yang telah disesuaikan dengan rencana yang matang.

Gaara melempar map itu sembarangan, beban otaknya langsung meningkan dalam sekejap. Ia menjambak rambut merahnya dan menggeram mengerikan. Tidak ia sangka lelaki Uchiha itu berbuat sedemikian. Ini di luar perhitungannya, lelaki itu benar-benar picik.

"Lima belas menit lagi kita berangkat, Kakashi."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Gaara. Wajahnya yang tadi sangat khawatir dan marah kini telah berubah menjadi dingin dan mengerikan. Uchiha Sasuke telah membuat Gaara menampakkan sosok iblisnya. Kakashi yang melihat tuannya dengan raut wajah berbeda hanya bisa terhenyat dan menganggukkan kepala. Sekarang, yang akan dilakukannya adalah menuju ke temapat sang kekasih disandera dan membunuh, ah, tidak, ia akan menyiksa lelaki itu sampai mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tidakkkkk! Sasu-nii, Sakit!"_

 _Teriakan dan isakan melebur merjadi satu. Wajah munggil itu sembab karena air mata, pipinya memerah karena tangisnya yang tidak juga mereda. Ia ketakutan, tidak berdaya dan tersakiti. Buka hanya tubuhnya yang sekarang dijamah dengan paksa, tapi juga psikisnya yang sekarang ikut ternoda. Ia tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti ini, anak seusianya seharusnya masih bermain dan menghias boneka barbienya bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Tapi, sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan pristiwa mengerikan seperti ini. Dipaksa melayani hasrat remaja lelaki yang gila opsesi padanya._

" _Sasu-nii, jangan! Kumohon."_

 _Suara itu gemetar dan lelaki yang dipanggil tidak memedulikannya, mata dan hatinya sudah buta, tidak ada lagi belas kasih dan kasih sayang yang diberikannya untuk Sakura, hanya ada kekejaman dan pelecehan terhadap gadis kecil itu. Sakura tidak berdaya, terlalu lemah untuk melawan lelaki remaja seperti Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, selain usia mereka yang tepaut cukup jauh, tentu saja tenaga dan bersar tubuh semakin membuat Sakura tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan._

 _Rambut pendeknya semakin acak-acakan, tubhnya semakin gemetar dengan kedua tangan yang mengenggam pakaiannya yang sudah berserakan. Ia masih menatap seseorang yang selalu dianggapnya kakak itu dengan sorot mata kecewa, sakit, dan ketakutan._

" _Kau milikku, Cherry." Suara itu terdengar semakin mengerikan di telinga Sakura._

 _Perlahan, sosok yang ada di atas tubuhnya itu mengabur. Mata Sakura yang sudah sayu lama kelamaan pun menutup karena kesadaran yang kian menipis. Dan gadis itu, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Terimakasih** kepada pembaca semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi ini.

Tolong berikan saran dan komentarnya agar saya bisa melihat apakah anda sudah cukup puas dengan penyajian dalam fiksi ini. Mengingat, tema criminal bukanlah tema yang ringan. Dan saya sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan membuat sosok Sasuke sebejat ini. Maaf untuk fansnya Sasuke ya. Semoga saya tidak berlebihan dalam membuat keburukan Sasuke di sini.

Tapi, tenang saja. Sedikit bocoran, nanti di ending Sasuke bakal bertobat kok, dan menerima kekalahan dari Gaara. Ia juga akan menyerahkan Sakura kepada Gaara. Hehe.

Balasan:

1\. Karin memiliki alasan kenapa ia melakukan itu. Chap depan akan diceritakan mengenai perasaan Karin terhadap Neji. Ahh ... aku suka NejiKarin. FYI. XD

2\. NejiHina, sudah terjawab ya di chapter ini.

3\. Reaksi Gaara, sudah terjawab ya di chap ini. Hehe, tentu aja dia frustasi.

4\. Yang bakal dilakuin Sasu ke Saku juga udah terjawab ya di chapter ini. xD

5\. Penyelamatan Green akan diceritakan di chapter depan juga. Hehe.

Baiklah, maaf pertanyaan kalian kujadikan satu. Karena seperti yang aku tulis di a/n chapter kemarin, aku masih belum bisa balas review kalian satu persatu untuk yang punya akun.

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mata merah Karin terus membengkak karena tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti, napasnya begemuruh dan tubuhnya seolah mati rasa karena meringkuk di dalam kamarnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Sangat sakit rasanya karena harus membunuh seorang lelaki yang begitu ia cinta, walau Neji tak mati di tangannya, tapi tetap saja ini adalah tugas Taka dan termasuklah ia yang menyaksikan sendiri lelaki itu yang meregang nyawa.

Ia hanya bisa menjambak helai merahnya yang kian mengusut, seharusnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dan jatuh hati kepada lelaki itu. Seharusnya hubungan mereka tidak akan berkembang jika ia tidak tersenyum kepada pengawal Sakura itu, seharusnya ia tidak mengiyakan ajakan makan malam dari lelaki itu, dan seharusnya ia tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari lelaki bermanik seindah mutiara itu. Ya, tapi cinta kian membutakannya, Karin melawan arus dan tetap berkekasih dengan Neji yang bagian dari Hades. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang, bahkan nasib Romeo dan Juliet jauh lebih beruntung dari kisah kasih mereka.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sangat ingin membunuh ketua Taka itu, tapi ia sudah terikat kontrak. Dirinya hanyalah korban dari perdagangan manusia, budak yang memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang dibeli mahal oleh King Ares. Ia hanya budak, dan sudah diikat sebagai anggota yang harus setia, bahkan yang paling setia untuk Taka. Walau keinginan untuk melenyapkan itu ada, tapi ia sama sekali tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu karena tidak ada yang berani berkhianat, jika hanya sendirian, kemungkinan ia yang akan mati dengan cara yang tidak lebih bagai binatang.

"Apakah mati bisa membuatku bebas, Neji- _kun_?" bisik Karin dengan bibir yang berdarah karena ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan isakan tangisnya. Bunuh diri terbesit di hatinya. Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Green & Akashi**

 _Story by_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

[Haruno Sakura & Rei Gaara] Uchiha Sasuke

 _Genre: Romance/Cri_ _me_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

 _No lemon, rate M for conflic, Rape, Bad Sasuke,_ EyD?, OOC, _Typo_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **9**

 _ **Happy Reanding, Minnasan~~**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul satu dini hari.

Hades dan beberapa polisi kepercayaan Gaara menyergap vila Sasuke di Kirigakure. Dengan menggunakan mobil, mereka berhenti di belakang bukit yang terletak sekitar delapan ratus meter dari kediaman sang Raja Dewa Perang. Shikamaru berada di dalam mobil dengan _headset_ di kepalanya, mengawasi layar monitor yang sedang merusak sistem pengaman yang terpasang di sudut-sudut vila Sasuke.

 _Clear_. Setelah semua beres, Gaara, Kakashi dan anggota Hades akan masuk dan melumpuhkan siapa pun yang ada di dalam vila, mereka hanya akan membius dan tidak langsung menghakimi di sana.

Walau Sasuke tidak mengira kalau vilanya sekarang sudah dikepung oleh orang-orang Hades, tapi tetap saja ia masih memiliki pengamanan dan anggotanya sendiri yang bertugas mengawasi wilayahnya. Sama sekali tidak terpikir kalau Gaara sudah sampai di pulau miliknya ini dan sedang melakukan eksekusi. Ya, ia tidak tahu kalau Iblis Pasir Merah telah menanamkan sesuatu di tubuh Sakura. Dan karena kepogahannya yang telah berhasil menjadikan Sakura istrinya, Sasuke yang sedang merasakan kemenangan pun tidak tahu kalau takdir akan berlaku kejam setelah ini kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya memakai gaun tidur putih berlapis selimut tebal, Sakura kini masih terdiam di ranjang besar kamar Sasuke dan memunggungi lelaki yang tidur sambil mendekapnya itu. Tidak bisa berbuat apa pun dengan hal yang terjadi ini, tubuhnya masih tak bertenaga karena mendapatkan fakta kalau sekarang ia telah sah menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

Malam tadi ia murka, menghakimi lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Menampar, menendang dan memukulinya, tapi sang lelaki bermata kelam itu sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Bahkan, ketika ia menangis, meraung dan sudah seperti orang gila, lelaki itu malah datang dan memeluknya, menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Sasuke, apa lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau segala hal menyakitkan yang terjadi pada Sakura adalah ulahnya? Kini Sasuke malah mencoba berperan sebagai pangeran yang akan memenangkan hati sang putri? Sakura tertawa dalam tangisnya, mengasihani nasibnya yang tidak bisa lepas dari orang yang paling dibencinya ini.

Setelah melalang buana dalam lamunannya, kesadaran menimpa wanita musim semi itu ketika tengkuknya merasakan napas sang lelaki yang berada di belakangnya teratur. Dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang telah tertidur pulas dan masih memeluk pinggulnya.

Dengan bergerak lamban dan hati-hati, Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang membelenggu dirinya, menatap pria itu sebentar dan memcoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar ini.

 _Cklek. Cklek._

Tidak bisa dibuka, matanya yang masih sembap melirik lelaki itu lagi dan mencoba mencari kunci kamar ini di mana saja.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja nakas yang letaknya di samping area ranjang tempatnya tidur, dan tidak menemukan apa pun di sana.

Kekalutan mulai melandanya, ia harus cepat menemukan kunci itu dan keluar dari panjara menjijikan ini. Melangkah dengan terburu-buru dan menuju ke meja nakas yang satunya dan berada di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke. Lengannya yang terlihat pucat dan kurus kini menarik laci itu agar terbuka dan menampakkan apa yang ada di sana, bukan kunci yang ditangkap _emerald_ Sakura, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih mendebarkan. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat orang takut, dan langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya juga menyerah di hadapannya jika ia mengacungkan benda itu kepada orang lain.

Dengan agak gemetar, jemari kanan Sakura menyentuh benda itu dan mengambilnya dengan ragu. Pistol itu kini berada di dalam genggamannya. Napasnya terengah karena memikirkan bisa saja ia menghabisi nyawa seorang keparat yang tengah berada dalam mimpi indahnya ini sekarang juga. Setetas keringat pun turun dan menjaluri dari pelipis ke arah rahang kanannya, dengan debaran jantung yang semakin mengila.

" _Hah ... hahhh_." Suara napasnya kian memberat, seolah ia sedang dikejar sesuatu dan kekurangan oksigen. Bagaimana pun, sekarang Sakura sedang berperang di dalam pikirannya.

Masih dengan tangan gemetar menggenggam pistol itu, Sakura kini menutup rapat _emerald_ -nya dan mengacungkan senjata api itu pada sosok lelaki berambut gelap yang tertidur menghadap ke arahnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berbalik arah dan Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar karena dirinya yang masih berpusat dengan keputusan ini.

Lengannya semakin terangkat, walau keringat sudah membasahi tubuh indahnya dan membuat baju putih itu leluasa mencetak lekuknya yang memesona, ia sudah memutuskan akan menembak kepala lelaki yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya ini. Lagipula, Sasuke pantas mati karena perbuatan keji yang telah ia lakukan kepadanya dulu dan sekarang.

Dendam itu kian membara, matanya membeliak tajam, seolah dapat menguliti hidup-hidup lelaki yang masih terbang ke negeri lain. Napasnya kian begemuruh, tetesan air dari cairan tubuh yang keluar memalui pori-porinya tak ia pedulikan lagi, kebencian tengah memenuhi hati dan menutupi akal sehatnya.

"Kau harus mati," bisiknya.

Tubuh Sakura melemas, ia terhenyak dengan kilas balik yang memenuhi isi kepalanya. Tentang ia yang begitu akrab dan menyayangi lelaki yang sudah menampakkan _onyx_ -nya dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sama—seperti sembilan tahun silam. Mata penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang membelenggunya itu, hingga saat ini.

" _Cherry, kau akan kuangkat setinggi langit. Ayo naik ke pundakku."_

" _Ye, asyik! Lebih tinggi, Suu-_ chan. _Ahaahah lagi, Suu_ -chan!"

Terus saja datang dan membuat hatinya ragu dan sesak, Sakura sadar walau ia begitu membenci lelaki ini, tapi tak dipungkiri kalau di dalam hati dan benaknya ia masih begitu menyayangi sosok yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak.

Pandangan mata Sakura kosong karena dipenuhi masalalunya besama lelaki yang sudah berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sakura, sementara sang Cherry masih terdiam dengan tangan yang bergoyang ketika menggenggam senjata api itu dan mengacungkannya ke arah Sasuke. Mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak satu meter.

"Cherry."

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sakura memekik dan membuat Sasuke langsung terpaku di tempat, tangan kuatnya yang tadi berusaha untuk mengamankan senjata api yang berada di genggaman Sakura pun kini mematung. Manik _onyx_ -nya masih menatap khawatir wanita yang telah menjadi miliknya ini, memerhatikan setiap gerik sang musim semi yang seperti kehilangan kendali dirinya. Rambut merah muda yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti gelengan kepalanya membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memeluk wanita itu. Tapi, setiap satu langkah yang diambilnya, maka Sakura pun akan mudur sambil berteriak lantang.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" walau ia sudah berteriak dan mundur, nyatanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak memedulikan jeritan wanita itu.

Punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar dan membuat Sakura terkunci dari langkahnya, sementara di depannya ada Sasuke yang beberapa pijakan lagi tepat di dekatnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Akan kubunuh!"

Suara Sakura yang berteriak, tapi ada nada yang bergetar di sana, belum lagi tubuhnya yang kelihatan ketakutan juga wajah pucatnya itu, membuat Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau wanita di depannya ini akan benar-benar menembaknya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat, lengannya pun sekarang sudah mengenggam pistol yang masih berada di jemari Sakura dan teracung kepadanya.

"Hentikan, Cherry," tatapan mata yang hangat dan tangan Sasuke yang menarik perlahan pistol itu dari genggaman Sakura, membuat wanita merah muda itu terperangah akibat tidak adanya tindakan yang ia lakukan. Sebegitu mudahkan ia putus asa karena tidak berdaya di hadapan lelaki yang masih disayanginya ini? Apakah segala perbuatan buruk yang telah dilakukan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi rasa sayangnya, dan masih bisa memaafkan lelaki ini walau hanya di dalam hatinya?

Tatapan cemas itu semakin terlihat di mata kelam Sasuke, tangannya pun bergerak ke bahu wanita itu dan membelainya, namun Sakura yang merasakan sentuhan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini pun langsung menepisnya kasar. Tubuh Sakura yang masih basah oleh keringatnya pun jauh melamas, ia hanya bisa merosot dan terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Cherry." Sasuke berbisik saat mendengar tangisan dan makian pelan Sakura. Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok dan berusaha untuk menghibur sang istri.

"Ssttt ... tenanglah, Cherry." Belaian juga ia berikan kepada wajah Sakura.

"Berengsek. Berengsek." Hanya makian pelan itu saja yang menjadi balasan untuk Sasuke.

Tidak memerdulikan adalah hal yang dilakukan Sasuke, ia malah membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengangkatnya dari marmer dingin ini menuju ke ranjang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Kakashi?"

"Sudah saya bereskan, Tuan. Dan yang lainnya masih diurus oleh anggota kita, sebaiknya kita menuju ke tempat Nona Green berada. Kelihatannya mereka ada di dalam ruangan yang letaknya enam puluh meter dari sini."

Kakashi dan Gaara masih mendengarkan arahan dari Shikamaru, namun tiba-tiba beberapa orang datang dari arah utara dan berjalan mendekatik kedua Hades itu. Anggota Taka terkejut dan terbelalak karena melihat sosok Sabaku no Akashi dan Kakakshi yang berada beberapa meter di hadapan mereka. Sementara itu, kedua orang yang tengah melakukan eksekusi ini pun terhenyak, mereka langsung saja maju dan menembakkan peluru bius kepada ketiga orang tersebut, sayangnya hanya dua orang yang terkena peluru itu dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Seorang lelaki berambut kehijauan itu bersembunyi di balik dinding dan menekan tombol darurat. Kelihatannya mereka kecolongan, suara tembakkan keluar dari senjata api yang berada di tangan Zetsu. Mereka masih sama-sama mengamankan diri, lalu dengan mengambil meja kayu yang berada di sampingnya, Kakashi berlari mendekati sang musuh yang masih mengeluarkan timah panas itu dan langsung menghantamkan meja ke arah lelaki berambut hijau itu. Ia lalu menancapkan peluru bius dan efeknya pun langsung dirasakan Zetsu.

Sasuke terbelalak karena mendapat sinyal peringatan berupa cahaya kelabu di kamar mereka, juga kalau tidak salah tadi sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tembakan. Ponselnya langsung ia ambil dan ditekannya layar itu dengan ibu jarinya yang lincah, sekarang ia menekan salah satu tombol dan dari layar ponselnya itu ia bisa memeriksa keadaan vilanya yang kelihatan lenggang. Alis Sasuke berkerut sedikit, ia lalu memerhatikan salah satu cctv yang terhubung dengan ponsel pintarnya. Terlihat di sana kondisi aman-aman saja. Ada yang tidak beres.

Wanita merah muda itu pun kelihatan bingung, manik indahnya memerhatikan lampu kamar yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya kelabu tadi dan kembali seperti semula setelah sepuluh detik. Tatapannya lalu mengarah ke Sasuke yang kelihatan sedang memeriksa sesuatu, lelaki itu bahkan sekarang terlihat mengerutkan alis dan seperti marah akan sesuatu.

Tangannya yang kelihatan berkulit pucat itu terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan bekas kuku tercetak tajam dikulit telapak tangannya. Sasuke lalu menekan angka dua pada tombol ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Orochimaru, ada yang tidak beres divilaku. Kau siapkan mobil untuk menjemputku di samping bukit."

Napas Sakura tertahan, ia tidak berpikir kalut seperti Sasuke karena kemungkinan Gaara sedang berada di sini dan menghabisi seluruh Taka yang ada di vila ini. Itu berarti kekasihnya sedang mencari keberadaannya, ingin menyelamatkannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum dan mengundang tatapan Sasuke.

"Pakaialah jaket ini, kau akan kedinginan dengan pakaian itu. Ini sepatumu, kita akan segera pergi."

Memundurkan diri dari ranjang adalah hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Sakura setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia tidak akan pergi dari sini karena sekarang kekasihnya tengah berada di sini dan ia akan segera terselamatkan.

"Tidak!"

Sementara itu Gaara dan Kakashi secepatnya berlari menuju arah kamar yang di dalamnya ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini telah sampai dan matanya menangkap dua orang penjaga yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena tembakan mereka tadi. Sebuah pintu besar keemasan yang memiliki ukiran burung elang di tengahnya kini terpampang menantang di hadapan mereka, Sang Iblis Merah memundurkan tubuhnya dan menembakkan beberapa kali timah panas ke kenop pintu, sementara itu Kakashi setelahnya maju dan mendobrak pintu kuat itu dengan tubuhnya.

 _Brak._

 _Brak._

 _Brak. Bruk._

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang berusaha menyingkirkan sebuah pisau yang sedang digunakan Sakura untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Telapak tangan Sasuke berdarah karena mengenggam pisau itu agar tak digunakan Sakura untuk menyayat tubuhnya sendiri. Semetara itu tatapannya langsung dingin ketika mendengar pintu yang sepertinya sudah berhasil dibuka, orang yang tak diharapkan itu akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya juga.

Gigi Gaara gemeletukan karena melihat Sakura yang sekarang kelihatan sangat tersiksa, belum lagi rambut gadis itu yang kini sudah pendek sebahu.

Sakura yang masih berada di depannya kini ia tarik dan ia peluk kuat dengan punggung yang menyandar di tubuhnya. Pisau yang ada di tangan gadis itu kini berpinda ke jemari kuatnya dan ia lemparkan ke arah wajah Gaara.

Bunyi tabrakanan benda logam mengema di kamar Sasuke, lelaki itu lalu mengelurakan dengan cepat sebuah pistol dan mengacungkannya ke arah Gaara dan Kakashi, tapi setelah itu senjata api yang berada di tangannya ia acungkan ke kepala sang istri.

"Hahaha ... kenapa? Kalian ragu? Jangan khawatir Akashi, setelah aku menembak Cherry, aku akan segera menyusulnya. Matipun kami akan terap bersama." Seringai langsung tersemat di wajah Sasuke, lelaki itu tengah kehilangan akal sehatnya yang kini tertutupi oleh obsesi karena wanita merah muda dipelukannya.

"Jangan libatkan Green dalam pertikaian ini, Ares."

Napas Gaara bergemuruh, ia ingin menghabisi lelaki itu, tapi sang kekasih sedang dalam keadaan yang terdesak.

"Gaara," bisikan gemetar Sakura

Sasuke mencium kuat pipi Sakura, lalu kembali menyeringai kepada Gaara. Tatapannya pun berpindah kepada Kakashi yang juga masih mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya, hanya saja juga dalam keadaan ragu seperti Gaara. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa meremehkan King Ares, lelaki itu bisa saja membuktikan omongannya jika mereka sampai gegabah.

Pemberontakan kembali Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke, namun hal ini tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, bahkan tangan King Ares yang masih memeluk bagian pundaknya kuat sudah ia gigit hingga berdarah, namun lelaki itu sama sekali seperti tidak merasakan kesakitan dan malas semakin mengukuhkan kunciannya terhadap gerakan perlawanan Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" teriakan Gaara membahana, dan membuat Sakura terhenyak karena sekarang ia melihat untuk pertama kalinya sang kekasih murka.

"Ahahhaha ... kau juga mengetahui namaku. Lihat Cherry, dia mencari tahu jati diriku."

Tatapan Gaara berubah, hawa mengerikan itu seperti berkobar di sekitar tubuhnya. Manik _jade_ Gaara kini menatap sang Raja Dewa Perang dan menelisik ke dalam _onyx_ -nya.

"Lepaskan!" Usaha untuk melepaskan diri masih Sakura lakukan.

"Hm, kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai jika kupeluk dan kucium seperti ini? Kau sangat menyukainya, Cherry."

Jelaga Sasuke menatap Sakura, dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan kepada dua orang yang berada di depan mereka itu, Gaara tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu. Ia melihat tatapan cinta dan sayang yang diberikan Sasuke saat berbicara kepada Green-nya tadi. Kedua tangannya kini semakin mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap sebuah pistol yang masih berada apik di jemarinya, ia kini sedikit iri karena melihat kegigihan Sasuke hingga lelaki itu sampai terobsesi kepada kekasihnya.

Bibir lelaki bermabut merah itu pun tersenyum sangat tipis, walau begitu Sasuke dapat menangkapnya.

Alis mata tajam Sasuke mengerut dan ia mendadak merasa dilecehkan oleh senyuman lawannya itu.

"Apa yang lucu!"

"Ya, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya," seringai Gaara mengembang.

 _Dorr. Dorr._

Dua tembakan itu mengenai tepat di lengan Sasuke yang menggenggam pistol, dibagian siku dan pergelangan tangannya, hingga membuat senjata api itu terjatuh dan mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tak akan pernah menyakitinya!" Gaara berteriak dan berlari dengan cepat, sementara itu Kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mendatangi dan menyergap Sasuke dari dua arah dan memuat Sasuke yang sekarang terluka menjadi kehilangan konsentrasinya akibat darah yang menyebar di lengannya itu.

 _Buag._

Pukulan telak di rahang langsung Sasuke rasakan ketika ia menyadari Akashi yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Sasuke terpelanting dan Sakura berhasil lepas dari kekangannya.

Kini Green dan Akashi pun saling memeluk dan berbagi kehagatan, ia menawarkan perlindungan untuk kekasihnya yang sangat ketakutan ini, sementara itu Kakasih tengah menghajar Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu semakin terdesak. _Jade_ Gaara kini menatap _zamrud_ Sakura yang bergetar karena menyaksikan Kakashi yang masih menghajar Sasuke, entah kenapa garis kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah sang kekasih berambut merah muda ini.

"Suu- _ch_ —" walau ucapan itu tertelan di tenggorokan Sakura, tapi Gaara mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kakasih kini mengunci tubuh Sasuke dan menodongkan pistol ke arah pelipisnya. Mata Sasuke yang sebelahnya mengeluarkan darah kini menatap manik Sakura, gadis itu masih mengeluarkan tatapan khawatir yang sangat ketara kepada keadaan Sasuke hingga membuatnya tersenyum walau bibirnya sudah berdarah dan robek.

"Sudah jelas, Akashi." Kata-kata yang terbata itu mengalir dengan indah dari bibir Sasuke, lelaki itu tersenyum memandang _jade_ -nya.

Tarikan napas Sasuke lakukan, dengan gerakan cepat ia mematahkan kuncian Kakashi dan menendang lelaki itu, merebut pistolnya dan berniat menembak paha lelaki bermasker itu.

"Hentikannn!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, hentikan. Aku ... akan bersamamu, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan ada pertikaian dan saling menyakiti, kumohon."

"Apa-apaan kau, Sakura?" tarikan tangan Gaara membuat tubuh Sakura berbalik.

"Iya, aku akan hidup bersama Sasuke."

Pistol di tangan Sasuke yang tadinya teracung ke arah Kakashi kini tanpa sadar ia turunkan. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasakan getaran karena mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia masih menatap wanita merah muda itu yang berjalan mendekatinya dan tidak memerdulikan seruan Akashi dan menyatakan kalau ini adalah murni keputusan wanita itu.

Jarak di antara Sasuke dan Sakura kini masih sekitar empat meter lagi.

"Sakura, Sasuke bahkan membunuh kakak lelakinya sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup denganmu."

Tidak ada jawaban, cinta itu bukan hanya saling memiliki, tapi juga merelakan. Kini, senyuman Sasuke terlihat jelas di manik sehijau dedaunan milik Sakura, dan wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya seperti melihat kembali senyuman lelaki yang dulu sempat hilang dari diri Sasuke.

Jarak mereka tiga meter dan manik Sakura terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Kakashi yang sudah tidak merasakan tekanan dari Sasuke pun mengambil kesempatan, pistol di tangan Sasuke ia rebut dan pergelangan kaki lelaki itu ia tendang dari belakang sehingga Sasuke terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Tubuh Sakura mematung saat ia kembali mendengar suara tembakan dan itu tarnyata adalah Kakashi yang menembak perut dan paha Sasuke. Lelaki berambut gelap itu kini terbatuk dan mengeluarkan benda amis yang terasa bagai karat. Cairan merah itu membanjiri pakaian yang dikenakannya.

" _Uhuk ... hoss_."

"Sasu! Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" Sakura berteriak dan ingin mendekatinya, tapi ia ditahan oleh tubuh pria bermasker itu, Sakura bahkan dibawa ke arah samping dan berjarak dua meter dari lelaki yang tidak berdaya itu.

Padahal sedikit lagi ia akan berada di dekat Sasuke, tapi Kakashi menghalanginya. Rasa benci dan takutknya kepada lelaki itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, tapi lelaki bawahan Gaara ini menghalanginya.

"Lepaskan!" teiakan itu tak dipedulikan oleh Kakashi.

Suara langkah kaki Gaara kini menandakan bahwa lelaki itu semakin mendekat, ia berada di jarak empat meter dari Sasuke yang masih terengah dan memengangi perut kanannya yang terluka parah, wajah lelaki itu kian memucat dan tatapannya masih terus ke arah sang bunga sakura.

Pistol itu teracung dari jarak empat meter dan membidik kepala berambut hitam itu, Gaara kini tersenyum menang.

"Tidak, jangan Gaara. Kumohon. Kau bukan pembunuh lagi, tidak!" Sakura berteriak tak tentu arah, ia terus menyerukan agar lelaki berambut merah itu jangan sampai terbawa nafsu belaka dan mengahabisi Sasuke sekarang.

 _Dor._

"Suu- _chan_!"

Tembakan itu melukai lengan Sasuke yang sudah terluka, lengan atasnya lah yang menjadi bidikan Gaara tadi.

"Nah, kita akhiri ini, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tidak, Suu- _chan_!"

 _Dor_.

Keempat pasang mata itu terbelalak, sementara itu Sasuke berteriak mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Ahlamdulillah,** setelah break beberapa saat karena chap 9 fic ini benar-benar sulit bagi saya, sekali lagi saya lemah terhadap genre action dan crime (tapi tetap nekat buat crime. Ditendang), dah syukurlah akhirnya Erza bisa membuatnya walau tetap saja susahhhh. Hehe.

Nah, tinggal satu chapter lagi nih, hehe. Gimana chapter ini? Panjangnya 3+k loh. Dan mungkin chap depan juga sama panjangnya.

Semoga kalian menikmati tema kriminalnya yaaa.

Review balasan:

Bang Kise Ganteng: Sasuke terobsesi dan jadi jahat hehe. Cuplikan masalalu chap depan bakalan ada. Tenang aja, Gaara pasti menyelamatkan Sakura. Hehe.

Dianarndraha: Iya, Sasukenya terobsesi hehe. Dan sudah lanjut.

Hyemi761: Sudah lanjut, wkwkwk iya Sasuke pingin dapetin Sakura luar dalam, makanya dia nikahin Sakura. Cherry Philein masih belum tahu kapan mau dilanjut hehe. XD

Tsurugi De Lelouch: Ahhh makasih, Kak. Wow benarkah hehe. Syukurlah kalau plotnya sudah cocok dengan genre hehe. XD Makasih lagi semangatnya hehe.

Rainie Cherry25: Sudah lanjut ya hehe.

Veria – 313: Oh makasih ya hehe. Typo memang susah sih humm. Sudah lanjut ya hehe.

Cherry480: Masalah Sasu cinta Saku atau obsesi, ya bener apa kata kamu, kadang cinta itu membutakan sampai berubah jadi obsesi. Dan kembali lagi sebenarnya terhada orangnya masing-masing, dia bisa menyikapi cinta itu bagaimana, karena Sejatinya cinta bukan hanya memiliki tapi juga melepaskan, eaaakkk. Dan Sakura juga, mungkin kalau Sasuke gak memperkosa Saku dan sabar dengan keputusan Saku yang nganggap ia jadi kakak, lambat laun kalau ia berusaha pasti Saku bisa aja berubah pikiran. Plak, eh tapi karena plotnya udah begini, jadi gak ada andai2an lagi hehe. Masalah pair tetap GaaSaku ya, Say. Hehe. Sasuke hanya orang ketiga. Thanks udah review. :)

Auroran: Sudah lanjut hehe.

Anisa508: Iya, makasih karena sudah tegang membaca fiksi ini XD dan sudah lanjut.

Oke, chapter depan adalah terakhir hehe.

Salam sayang dari Istrinya Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	10. Chapter 10

Seorang gadis kecil kini tertidur di sebelahnya. Mata sejernih _emerald_ itu terpejam, sebelah tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka dinasaurus ungu milik Sasuke. Rambut merah muda pendeknya terkadang menutupi dahi yang kelihatan lebar karena gerakan _absurd_ yang ia lakukan saat tertidur. Tersenyum sekilas, Sasuke pun merapikan poni-pini Sakura dan menyibakkannya ke samping agar tidak menganggu mimpi indah sang putri.

Tatapan bermanik kelam remaja lelaki itu, lalu mengarah kepada boneka yang dipeluk sang merah muda, boneka yang membuat amarahnya kembali membeludak di dalam dadanya. Matanya tiba-tiba menyipit tajam saat _onyx_ itu membidik dinasaurus yang berada di rengkuhan sang rambut gulali, bentuknya lusuh dan penuh luka robekan yang sudah diperbaiki.

"Si tikus got itu pantas mati. Ya, pantas mati," bisik Sasuke dan setelahnya ia tersenyum karena melihat wajah polos Sakura yang masih ternyenyak.

Uchiha Itachi, lelaki itu adalah kakak Sasuke yang telah menjadi jembatan antara dirinya dan jurang penderitaan. Sosok yang sangat diingat lelaki _raven_ itu telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan menyisakannya sendiri di dalam rumah besar ini. Saat itu usianya masih sepuluh tahun dan ia sangat benci atas alasan sang kakak berlaku kejam kepada orang tua mereka.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih mengingat apa yang diucapkan Itachi, dengan santainya lelaki itu berkata hal yang menurutnya sangat tak manusiawi, sebagai alasan atas kekejian itu. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang menyebabkannya mendendam seperti sekarang ini, sayangnya Uchiha Itachi telah mati beberapa bulan setelah pembantaian keluarganya. Yang membunuh lelaki itu adalah Shimura Danzo, otak dari pembantaian keluarganya yang telah berhasil ia singkirkan, tikus got yang telah ia musnahkan.

Uchiha Fugaku adalah perdana menteri yang sudah menjabat selama bertahun-tahun, belum ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya, dan Danzo sebagai salah satu pejabat yang ingin menguasai parlemen, ia pun memfitnah dan mengotori nama Fugaku dan Mikoto yang merupakan pasangan suami istri yang berpengaruh di pemerintahan, Itachi yang merupakan salah satu komandan devisi ANBU yang dibawahi oleh Danzo, bahkan termakan cara kotor itu, ia mempercayai bahwa kedua orang tuanya melakukan cara keji untuk tetap menjabat di pemerintahan, bukti-bukti kotor itu diberikan oleh Danzo dan membuat sang anak pun akhirnya tunduk dan melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya.

Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui misi ini dan salah satunya adalah Itachi sendiri yang bertugas untuk membuat pembunuhan rekayasa yang dilakukan olehnya, berita kematian kedua orang tua Uchiha Itachi menyebar, sedangkan dirinya melarikan diri dan bergabung bersama salah satu organisasi hitam yang terkenal kebengisannya yaitu Akatsuki, hal ini ia lakukan karena dirinya mendapati informasi bahwa Danzo akan segera menghabisinya setelah itu, tidak ada pilihan dan karena ingin membongkar kebusukan lelaki tua itu, Itachi pun menjadi salah satu kriminal paling ditakuti dan dicari, tapi tak sampai beberapa bulan setelahnya, lelaki mantan komandan devisi ANBU itu ditemukan terbunuh.

Dua tahun setelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang meranjak remaja menitisi jejak kakaknya. Walau pernah hampir mati beberapa kali karena mendatangi sangkar singa, ia tidak peduli, yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah keinginannya untuk membereskan kasus kematian kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya. Sasuke terus saja mencari infomasi dan terjun ke dunia hitam, selama lima tahun dalam masa remajanya ia bergelut di sana dan perlahan-lahan merubah kepribadiannya. Ia semakin dingin dan bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk mencuri informasi milik devisi ANBU melalui komputer milik kakaknya.

Ia mulai mencari, mempelajari dan sama sekali tidak ketahuan, Sasuke begitu ahli dalam dunia itu, ia pun memengang kendalinya. Sampai, ketika ia mulai menyelidiki Akatsuki, ia diketemukan dengan Kisame, lelaki itu adalah mantan partner Itachi saat melakukan misi. Tak ia bayangkan ternyata Kisame lebih normal daripada yang lainnya, ia memberikan buku peninggalan Itachi dan beberapa barang-barang kakaknya yang selama ini ada pada lelaki bertubuh besar itu dan dari sanalah Sasuke mendapatkan kepingan yang hilang, ia juga mempelajari banyak hal bersama Kisame.

Akhir itu pun tiba, di mana ia bisa membunuh tikus got tanpa ada yang mencurigainya, lelaki itu ia habisi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun, ia berterimakasih kepada buku-buku milik Itachi yang banyak membantunya juga mantan rekan kakaknya itu.

Desah napas Sasuke kembali keluar dari bibir tipisnya, kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke pikirannya, lelaki itu terkadang membengkokkan kedua benda kenyal di wajahnya itu dan menyeringai karena mengingat keadaan Danzo yang telah ia bunuh dengan cara yang tak kalah keji. Kembali bola matanya melirik Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya, sesaat ia merasa tenang karena melihat wajah sepolos malaikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Green & Akashi**

 _Story by_ **Drako Fernza (zhaErza)**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_

Alur maju mundur _, No lemon, rate M for conflic, Death_ _Chara_ , _O_ _o_ _C_ , _Typo_ _(s)_ , _RnR_ dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Last**_ _ **Chapter**_ **: 10**

 _ **Happy Reanding, Minnasan~~**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oksigen itu terhisap dari hidungnya, ia begitu meresapi bagian dari alam yang masuk melalu lubang yang ada di wajahnya, seperti baru saja terlepas dari sangkar, Sakura merasa begitu bebas. Ia kemudian menatap sang kekasih yang menggendongnya, wajah dengan bingkaian rambut _crimson_ dan manik _jade_ itu pun menatap _emerald-_ nya, seperti memberikan kekuatan agar dapat tegar setelah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Gaara yang awalnya terhenti karena melihat tatapan sang tercinta, kini kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan membawa gadis di gendongannya itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Gedung bertingkat itu terlihat, dan mereka menuju bagunan yang berdiri gagah, dan langsung melangkah ke arah di mana kamar apartemen yang mereka tempati. Masih sama seperti tadi, digendongan Gaara, Sakura hanya terdiam dan sesekali membelai-belaikan telunjuknya di dada pemuda itu. Tak lama, mereka langsung membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan kamar, meletakkan sang merah muda di atas ranjang.

Mereka hanya saling berhadapan, dengan Sakura yang terduduk dan Gaara yang berjongkok. Ia membelai pelan rambut gulali, lalu mencium pelipisnya.

"Istirahatlah," bisik Gaara setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Tak ada jawaban berarti, hanya ada pergerakan hati-hati Sakura yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut setinggi dada. Wajah anggunnya ia miringkan ke sisi yang tak dapat dilihat Akashi, walau tak menyaksikan air mata yang tumpah karena muka Green-nya yang tak mau menatapnya, tapi sang Iblis Pasir Merah tentu tahu bahwa wanitanya ini tengah bersedih dengan tubuh yang rapuh. Ia mengerti, kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi adalah hal yang sulit, dan inilah yang sedang dirasakan oleh kekasih merah mudanya.

"Green," panggilan itu tercekat di tenggorokan Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dor._

"Suu- _chan_!"

Tembakan itu melukai lengan Sasuke yang sudah terluka, lengan atasnyalah yang menjadi bidikan Gaara tadi.

"Nah, kita akhiri ini, Uchiha Sasuke."

Acungan pistol kembali mengarah ke Sasuke. Gaara benar-beanr bernafsu untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu.

"Tidak, Suu- _chan_!"

Dengan berteriak kencang, Sakura semakin memberontak dan membuat kuncian Kakashi terhadap dirinya kendur. Wanita itu tak menyiakan kesempatan, akal sehatnya telah pergi entah ke mana, si merah muda kini bergerak beringas ketika sekali lagi tubuhnya ingin dihambat lelaki bertopeng yang bersusah payah mengekangnya itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, Sakura berlari dan menghampiri sosok Sasuke yang bermandikan darah. King Ares yang tak berdaya dan kini hanya terduduk dengan mata yang terbelalak karena menangkap tubuh Sakura dalam jeratan _onyx-_ nya.

 _Dor_.

Senjata api terlanjut ditembakkan Akashi, mengeluarkan timah panas yang dapat mengamuk pada apapun.

Keempat pasang mata pun terbelalak, sementara itu Sasuke berteriak mengerikan.

"Arrrrgggggggg! Cherry!"

Pistol terlepas dari telapak tangan Gaara, tubuh lelaki itu gemetaran dan terpaku. Napasnaya menjadi satu-satu dan terkadang menderu. Dilain pihak, ada seorang wanita yang tubuhnya mengeluarkan cairan amis yang kental dari tengah dadanya, tepat dari dalam hatinya. Lengan Sakura terangkat pelan ke arah wajah saat manik _zamrud_ -nya mengangkap ceceran darah di sana. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, ia terbelalak dan menatap nanar Sasuke yang memaksa menggerakkan tubuh dan berusaha mendekatinya. Lelaki itu merangkak, terseok dan menggunakan sebelah siku untuk membunuh jarak di antara mereka, mendekatinya dengan tubuh tak kalah bersimbah material yang sama dengannya.

Bunyi sesuatu yang bertabrakan antara lantai marmer dingin dengan tubuh seseorang, menandakan kalau satu-satunya wanita yang berada di kamar Sasuke itu terjatuh. Tubuhnya miring menghadap lelaki yang terluka parah itu, mata klorofilnya pun menatapn sayu.

Sasuke tergopoh dalam gerak tak sempurnanya, menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Sakura yang masih bernapas dan menatapnya dengan derai air mata.

"Cherry!" bibir dalam Sasuke tergigit, napasnya terengah dan ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya.

Mereka saling menatap, dan saat ini Sakura tersenyum karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke; lelaki yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak kini tengah menangis. Bulir-bulir sejernih keristal itu berjatuhan dari jelaganya dan menetesi wajah Sakura.

Lengan ringkih wanita musim semi itu terangkat pelan, dan membelai wajah dingin Sasuke yang bersimbah air mata dan darah.

"Suu- _chan_ ... akhirnya me-nangis." Suara Sakura hanya bisikan yang terlalu lemah.

"Cherry, janganlah ... kautinggalkan aku. Jangan." Sasuke tersendat karena tersedak liurnya sendiri, gelengan kepalanya dan bahunya yang bergetar, serta air mata yang semakin deras berjatuhan dari maniknya, menandakan kalau ia benar-benar tak ingin ditinggalkan wanita itu.

Setelah perkataan itu terucap, belum sempat Sasuke mendengar jawabnya, Sakura telah kehilangan kesadaran. Mata berhiaskan _zamrud_ itu tertutup kelopak, dan membuat dirinya histeris.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Cherry!"

Gaara menatap tangannya, ia sangat ketakutan dan kecewa terhadap dirinya yang dikuasai nafsu membunuh, tatapannya terhenyak karena melihat tangisan Sasuke yang memeluk Green-nya. Pandangan matanya lalu menatap Kakashi yang sedang menghubungi entah siapa, dan berteriak-teriak 'cepat', mungkin anggota mereka.

Tersadar dari kebodohan dan keterpakuan yang menjeratnya sedari tadi, kini ia berlari, dengan detak jantung berdebar, Gaara menghampiri Green-nya. Wanitanya itu tak sadarkan diri, ia mengingit kuat bibirnya, menggunakan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, Sabaku no Akashi mengambil tangan Sakura dan memeriksa nadinya. Ketakutan itu menyekiknya, tetapi dengan sengenap keberanian, ia pun menekankan pelan beberapa jarinya ke pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ada, tapi lemah.

"Akashi, bawa dia ... bawa dia ke rumah sakit," gendongan Sasuke mengarah kepada Gaara dan sekarang wanita berbaju putih dengan hiasan merah itu berada di dekapan lelaki berambut _crimson_ , "enam ratus meter dari sini, arah jam dua, ada rumah sakit milikku."

Gaara tidak bisa berpikir, akhirnya anggukan kepala merah itu langsung tertangkap di jelaganya, dan Gaara berlari karena mendengar suara ambulance yang berhasil dihubungi Kakashi.

Manik sekelam malam itu memerhartikan punggung pria beriris _jade_ yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya, sementara itu Kakashi yang di dekatnya langsung mengambil tindakan dan mengendongnya. Tidak mungkin pria bawahan Akashi ini meninggalkan musuh mereka ini agar mati kehabisa darah.

 **...**

Tersadar karena bau rumah sakit yang menyengat, Sasuke langsung mencoba duduk, walau akhirnya ia menyerah karena rasa sakit yang membelenggunya. Napasnya tersegal dan bulir keringat mulai muncul di dahi dan pelipisnya. Tatapannya kini mengarah kepada Kakashi, lelaki itu duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut kamar. Dengan memiringkan kepala, Sasuke benar-benar jelas menatap lelaki berambut perak yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Cherry?"

Kakashi hanya diam dan menghela napas, gelengan kepalanya kemudian membuat alis Sasuke berkedut tajam. Lelaki Uchiha itu sepertinya ingin penjelasan lebih.

Mengalah, pemilik rambut perak yang berpakaian rapi itu kini akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tak tahu, ia masih diurus oleh dokter."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu? Ukh ... sudah berapa jam aku tertidur?"

"Dua jam."

Dengan sebelah tangan yang terinfus dan sebelah lagi yang terbalut perban, Sasuke nekat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali dan bersusah payah hanya untuk mendudukkan dirinya, dengan perut yang terluka karena tembakan, tentu saja itu sangat menyulitkan baginya.

Pandangan mata Kakashi jengah karena melihat kekeras-kepalaan lelaki tak berdaya di hadapannya ini.

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

"Ghh ... hoss ... hoss. Bawa aku ... kepada Akashi. Di mana dia?"

Menghubungi tuannya terlebih dahulu untuk meminta izin, ia pun sekarang memanggil perawat dan membawakan kursi roda untuk King Ares. Lelaki pemilik rumah sakit ini di gendongnya dengan pelan dan didudukkannya di atas kursi roda, kemudian ia mulai mendorong dan membawa Sasuke kepada Gaara yang berada di ruangan dokter.

Wajah frustrasi Gaara adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya.

Pembicaraan yang serius pun dimulai, Sasuke yang mengetahui inti pembicaraan ini kelihatan sama terguncangnya.

Setelah mendengarkan arahan sang dokter, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamar rawat inap Sasuke.

"Bisa kautinggalkan kami berdua saja?" bibir pucat lelaki berambut _raven_ itu kembali terkatup setelah ia menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

Kakashi mengerti, dan ia pun meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke di kamar rawat inap pria itu. Dua orang ketua organisasi yang terkenal itu saling menatap, tak ada suara untuk beberapa saat dan hanya napas merekalah yang terdengar bersautan.

Tidak ingin basa-basi atau semacamnya, maka Sasuke langsung saja ke topik dari hal yang ingin dibicarakannya bersama Akashi.

Pembicaraan itu berlangsung, dengan wajah tak percanya dan dahi yang mengerut, Gaara terheran ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari dua celah bibir Sasuke. Pemikiran yang gila, tapi juga tak ada cara lain.

"Itu sama saja, bukan? Jika sembuh pun, aku tetap akan dihukum mati. Jadi, lebih baik aku mati sekarang untuk Cherry-ku." Mata tajamnya mengintai Gaara, seringai mewarnai bibir si _raven_ dan lelaki berambut merah itu pun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sama mengerikan, "Tak ada waktu lagi, Akashi." King Ares merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tak berekspresi kembali.

Dalam hati, Gaara membenarkan apa yang telah disampaikan Sasuke. Sudah jelas kalau mereka tak punya waktu lagi, tapi tentu saja ada sedikit keirian yang menaungi dirinya sekarang ini. Lelaki bermata _jade_ itu selalu bertanya, apakah rasa cintanya benar-benar kalah jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta Sasuke kepada Sakura? Lelaki itu, seperti rela melakukan apa pun demi wanita yang sama-sama mereka cintai. Inikah yang dinamakan obsesi atau cinta yang sebenarnya? Ia sebagai sesama lelaki sangat tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan dari pemikiran seorang Sasuke Uchiha, baginya lelaki itu terlalu rumit dan tak tertebak.

Ia perhatikan lagi lelaki yang masih terlihat pucat itu, matanya tersorot keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri. Tak ada secuilpun ketakutan di sana, dan sekali lagi ia merasakan keirian itu mencubit hatinya.

Masih diam, Gaara terus saja memikirkan apakah hal ini pantas atau tidak, bagaimana pun ia sekarang merasa sedikit kasihan dengan jalan hidup lelaki yang masih menatapnya ini.

"Kenapa kau masih diam? Tidak ada jalan lain lagi, aku yang paling tepat." Ada gejolak dalam setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Kini keheningan itu kembali, dalam pikirannya masing-masing, meraka sama-sama mengulang kembali apa yang dokter itu katakan beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum mereka berbicara empat mata seperti sekarang.

 _Hatinya terluka, dan operasi adalah satu-satunya ca_ _r_ _a, masalahnya kita juga membutuhkan pendonor untuk Nona Haruno Sakura._

 _Secepatnya harus dilakukan, jika tidak kondisinya akan semakin membahayakan._

"Ini keputusanku, Rei Gaara." Nyatanya, buka hanya Akashi yang mengetahui jati diri King Ares, tapi juga sebaliknya.

Hela napas dan anggukan kepala menjadi persetujuan dari lelaki _crimson_ itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, _jade_ Gaara menangkap seringai dari wajah pucat itu. Dahi pria bertato ' _Ai_ ' itu pun mengerut.

"Tak kusangka lelaki yang telah membunuh kakaknya sendiri ternyata dapat berbaik hati juga." Gaara menatap Sasuke yang seperti terhenyak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mereka kemudian sama-sama terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi sendiri menjadi bingung karena pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah membunuh kakakku, dia mati saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Itu akan terdengar aneh, aku masih kecil waktu dia terbunuh. Bagaimana ceritanya kau mengatakan akulah pembunuh Itachi?" Sasuke merasakan kekesalan merambat ke kepalanya, ia sama sekali tak terima dikatakan pembunuh kakaknya. Dan ingatan itu kembali hadir, kalau tak salah saat Cherry ingin mendekatinya di malam itu, si sialan ini mengatakan hal yang sama untuk membujuk wanitanya agar tak mau menerimanya. _Berengsek._

Akashi pun kelihatan kebingungan, lantas ia langsung menjawab.

"Aku mulai membunuh saat usia sepuluh tahun, itu tak aneh. Bahkan aku pernah hampir membunuh teman sepemainanku. Tapi, Itachi mati sembilan tahun lalu, kenapa kau bilang saat kau berusia sepuluh tahun? "

"Jangan samakan aku sepertimu, Bangsat. Masa kecilku itu tak suram sepertimu, aku hidup bahagia dulu sebelum keluargaku mati. Dan yang membunuh Itachi itu Danzo, seharusnya aku tak perlu menyebut si tikus got itu. Dia membunuhnya enam belas tahun yang lalu, kenapa kau berpikir Itachi mati sembilan tahun lalu dan aku yang membunuhnya? Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi rajungan itu?"

"Danzo, pantas saja sampai sekarang tak ada informasi mengenai pembunuh Itachi, tapi dia sudah mati sembilan tahun yang lalu juga. Kalau begitu ada yang tidak beres, kemungkinan ini adalah manupulasi dan pemalsuan identitas Itachi saat lelaki itu mati, dan waktu itu Danzo sengaja untuk menjatuhkannya kepadamu? Sebagai satu-satunya keturunan perdana menteri?"

"Banjingan itu ingin menghabisi keluargaku sampai ke akar-akarnya."

"Tapi, untungnya dia sudah mati sebelum rencana tengiknya dilaksanakan. Kutebak, kau yang membunuhnya." Gaara menyeringai.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Sasuke hanya mendelik tak suka karena tuduhan Gaara tepat sasaran.

"Dia pantas mati."

"Hmm, jadi Itachi memang bukan anggota Akatsuki. Mengingat organisasi itu baru sepuluh tahun berdiri."

"Akatsuki itu ada dua, yang dulu sekitar enam belas tahun lalu, Akatsuki hanya organisasi untuk melenyapkan orang-orang kotor di pemerintahan, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya sepuluh tahun belakangan mereka seperti membabi buta dan menerima segala macam permintaan membunuh dengan bayaran tentunya. Akatsuki sebenarnya sudah ada hampir delapan belas tahun lalu, tapi mereka dulunya hanya terkenal di dunia hitam, sampai ketika Pain memimpin, organisasi ini lebih beringas dari yang dulu."

"Ternyata banyak yang ditutupi di devisi ANBU. Hades juga banyak melenyapkan informasi ini, aku bahkan tak tahu. Ya, ternyata masih banyak yang harus kuselidiki meski Akatsuki telah lenyap.

Mata hitam Sasuke lalu menatap jendela yang anginnya sedang membelai tirai, menyejukkan ketika mengenai kulit pucat miliknya, ia lalu memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ketika mengangkap lelaki beriris _jade_ yang mengunci tubuhnya dengan manik kehijauan itu, ia tahu jika lelaki ini ingin menanyakan sesuatu, yang membuat firasatnya tak enak.

Bibir Gaara terbuka sedikit, ia ingin mencari tahu apa penyebab Sasuke memperkosa Sakura dari lelaki itu sendiri. Begitu penasaran, dan benar-benar ingin ia ketahui.

"Apa alasannya?" terlalu ambigu, tapi Sasuke paham ke mana arah pertanyaan lelaki yang berdiri di samping ranjang ini, dari suara Gaara yang sangat berbeda saja ia tahu kalau lelaki itu menanyakan hal yang paling tabu baginya.

Hela napas Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya jawaban untuk saat ini, ia masih belum mau membuka suara, ada sesuatu yang belum siap dalam hatinya.

Merileksasikan tubuh, Gaara kembali menanyakannya.

"Sasuke, beritahu aku apa alasan kau melakukan hal itu padanya?" tatapan Gaara kelihatan terluka dan miris terhadap kehidupan di masalalu dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kepala berambut gelap itu tertunduk, ia memejamkan mata dan seperti sulit untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Gaara.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, kebusukan itu tak perlu kuumbar."

Mata _jade_ itu terbelalak, Gaara menghisap udara dengan tajam, lengannya mencekik leher lelaki pucat yang tak berdaya itu, lalu menghentaknya ke sandaran ranjang yang berada di kamar rumah sakit. Bunyi benturan besi dan kepala Sasuke terdengar, untuk saat ini Sabaku no Akashi tidak ingin perduli walau sekarang sedang memperlakukan pendonor hati wanitanya dengan kasar.

"Dengar, kau dan aku itu sama. Kita busuk dan hidup di dunia busuk," napas lelaki berambut bak api itu menderu, giginya gemeletukan karena tak menemukan respons dari sang Raja Dewa Perang yang tak berdaya, "kita bahkan, mencintai orang yang sama. Tidak, aku yang mencintainya, sedangkan kau ... itu hanya obsesi. Kau hanya ingin memilikinya, menempatkannya di sampingmu, kau tak memikirkan kebahagiannya, bukan?" suara Gaara semakin kuat seiring emosi yang membelenggunya.

"Tak ada yang lebih besar dari rasa cintaku pada Cherry-ku, Gaara. Selamanya."

Walau hanya terdiam, tapi gigi lelaki bernama lain Akashi itu gemeletukan, kepalan tangannya terbentuk dan nyaris melukai dirinya sendiri ketika semakin mengerat karena melihat senyum angkuh Sasuke.

"Aku mencintainya, walau dengan cara yang salah."

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Gaara pun keluar ruangan untuk mengurus keperluan lainnya mengenai wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Sasuke sialan." Bisiknya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya operasi pun dimulai.

Angin kini berembus dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang melambaik nakal, sesekali, rerumputan pun ikut tergoyang karena belaiannya, masuk ke jendela dan meniup kain tipis yang menutupi jendela kamar. Mata _emerald_ itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan cahayanya yang dirindukan sang kekasih. Namun, ada keingintahuan yang besar di iris menawan itu, setelah kesadaran Sakura, wanita itu semakin memberontak karena tak percaya mengenai jawaban-jawaban yang telah diberikan kekasihnya, ia merasakan kesedihan setiap kali menyebut nama orang terkasihnya. Hatinya bergemuruh dan Sakura tak pernah merasakan sesak sedahsyat ini sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu, Suu- _chan_."

Wanita merah muda masih bersikukuh untuk hal yang diinginkannya, matanya menatap tajam kepada Akashi yang masih menolak perkataan yang sejak tadi diucapkan pemilik nama Green itu. Walau ia yakin kalau sang musim semi tak akan peduli dengan penjelasannya, namun tetap saja lelaki berambut merah itu mempertahankan jawabannya.

Hal yang dilakukan Sakura setelah mendengar penolakan Gaara adalah kembali mencercanya, setidaknya ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk membicarakan hal ini baik-baik kepala lelaki yang memiliki status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kau harus memikir—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli!" lelehan air mata pun tumpah, punggung gadis itu terlihat mengguncang sedikit karena mencoba menahan suaranya.

Tidak ada perubahan suasana hatinya, meski ia telah mendapat rengkuhan dari Akashi, ia merasa tetap dingin dan selalu merindukan Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang dianggapnya kakak. Benar-benar tak tergantikan.

Menenangkan Green yang histeris bukan sesuatu yang mudah, wanita keras kepala itu akan mencoba apa pun untuk menuntaskan keinginannya, meski hal itu membahayakan dirinya.

"Suu- _chan_ , kumohon ... hiks izinkan aku pergi menemuinya, Gaara."

Lengan kuat sang lelaki masih membelai punggung sang wanita, bisikan-bisikan janji pun terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Sabarlah, kau harus sembuh dulu, Green."

"Tapi, aku sudah sembuh ... Gaara. Jadi, kumohon." Masih dengan deru napas dan tangis yang mengiringi, membuat permintaan Sakura sangat menyayat hati bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Gaara hanya terdiam, belaian tangannya semakin lembut di punggung wanita itu. Tatapan _jade-_ nya membuana entah ke mana, mengingat sosok lelaki yang terakhir kali ditemuinya sebelum melakukan operasi, mereka masih bercakap-cakap sebentar, dan setelahnya, Gaara menemuinya lagi tetapi lelaki itu tak meresponsnya. Dingin, pucat, kaku dan tak bernyawa.

" _Jagalah Cherry-ku. Bagiku, tak ada yang lebih berharga selain dia."_

" _Kau tidak ingin memberi perkataan terakhir untuknya, atau semacamnya?"_

 _Gelengan kepala dari surai hitam itu terlihat, Sasuke tersenyum tulus._

" _Selama ini, aku selalu membuatnya sedih ... tersakiti," Sasuke membuang tatapannya, mengarah ke dinging yang tak akan merespon suasana hatinya, "kesedihan itu, rasa terluka ... aku tak ingin menambahnya lagi ketika ia menangis histeris hanya karena perkataan terakhirku. Sudah cukup untuknya, dan ini adalah permintaan maafku, dengan hatiku sebagai buktinya. Buatlah ia bahagia."_

Percakapan itu begitu tertanam dalam kepala berambut merahnya, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Sasuke tak memberikan kata-kata terakhir untuk Sakura, selembar surat atau sebagainya. Tidak ada, hanya hatinya yang menjadi bukti sebagai rasa cinta dan penyesalannya ketika ia menyakiti hati sang musim semi.

Keesokan harinya pun sama, ketika membuka _emerald_ -nya, yang langsung ditanya wanita itu adalah nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah tidak ada di pulau ini." Sakura terhenyak.

Langsung saja wanita itu bertanya ke mana lelaki itu pergi? Kenapa ia tega meninggalkannya, bukankah Sasuke telah berubah sekarang, menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dan menyayanginya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ia sudah ke tempat asalnyal."

"Apakah ia sudah pulang ke desa asa—"

"Ya, dia sudah pulang ke sana."

Tatapan Sakura kembali berair, berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa kesal karena mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu telah berada di kampung halamannya dan tidak mau menemaninya di sini, rumah sakit yang baunya sangat memuakkan.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkanku?"

"Setelah kau lebih baik, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Jari kelingking Sakura terangkat, ia ingin lelaki bermata _jade_ ini mengikat janji dengannya, dengan menyatukan kedua kelingking mereka.

Setelah mengikat janji, Sakura kelihatan lebih tenang. Wanita itu pun tak ragu untuk beristirahat. Hari demi hari pun berjalan normal dengan Sakura yang semakin semangat untuk menyembuhkan diri, dan kesembuhan itu pun mulai terasa, walau masih belum boleh berjalan, dirinya pun sudah diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit di pulau milik Sasuke ini.

Mereka menuju bandara dan langsung pulang ke apartemennya, di sana tetap saja Sakura masih harus dikontrol oleh dokter dan terkadang ada perawat yang memeriksanya.

Sesendok bubur disuapan terakhir menandakan kalau nafsu makan Sakura semakin membaik, wanita itu tersenyum dan menatap kekasihnya yang memberikan segelas penuh air putih dan obat-obat penyembuhnya.

Meneguknya, setelah itu ia mendapatkan kecupan di bibir dari lelaki merah itu. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi Green dan Akashi, ketika sehabis meminum obat, maka Gaara akan memberikan kecupan sebai hadiahnya.

Bibir merah muda itu masih mengerucut, bertanda ia masih menginginkan ciuman itu walau sang lelaki hanya terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Syukurlah keadaanmu sudah semakin baik."

Gaara memeluk wanita yang terduduk di kasurnya itu, meletakkan kepala merahnya di ceruk leher sang wanita, dan menghirup wangi yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kau memiliki janji, Gaara." Gaara seperti terpaku, ia melupakan hal ini karena Sakura yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit Sasuke lagi semenjak mereka berjanji. Gadis itu benar-benar memfokuskan diri untuk sembuh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Suu- _chan_."

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam dan menghela napas panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tatapan mata _jade_ itu tak hentinya menyorotkan kekhawatiran pada sang wanita, sesekali telinganya menangkap suara sendatan Sakura dalam tidurnya karena tangis diam-diam yang baru berhenti. Kemarin, setelah pergi ke pemakaman Sasuke yang berada di desa asalnya, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya kembali. Ia mengerti, itu adalah luka, kekecewaan, dan kasih yang menjadi satu dalam isakan Green-nya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Gaara menepati janjinya setelah kesembuhan gadis itu, ia menjelaskan Sasuke yang telah tiada dan membuktikan rasa cintanya dan maafnya dalam bentuk hati yang nyata untuk keselamatan diri Sakura. Dengan mata kepalanya, ia melihat Sakura yang histeris, berteriak dan memaki Gaara. Bahkan wanita itu seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

" _Aku tak peduli ... hiks ... bawa dia kepadaku! Ini bohong! Kaubohong, aku benci kalian. Aku benci!"_

" _Sttt tenanglah, dia berada di dalam dirimu. Sasuke tetap hidup, dalam dirimu. Kau ha—"_

" _Aaaaarrrrgggg ... kau pembohong, Biadap. Kau membunuhnya, pembunuh! Lepaskan aku! Lepakan!"_

" _Sakura te—"_

" _Suu-_ chan _! Arrggg ... tidak! Tidak! Aaaaa! Jangan tinggalkan aku ... hikss."_

Pejaman mata _jade_ -nya membuyarkan lamunannya tentang malam ia menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Sasuke. Gadis itu sangat terguncang, Sakura depresi dan nyaris melukai dadanya yang memiliki bekas operasi. Jari Gaara mengurut pelan batang hidungnya, ia lalu menatap kembali Sakura yang masih terlelap dengan bekas-bekas kesedihan yang masih tercetak di wajahnya.

Syukurlah, setelah membujuk wanitanya, akhirnya si merah muda mau mendengarkannya dengan syarat mereka akan pergi ke pemakaman Sasuke setelah psikis Sakura lebih baik. Gaara menyanggupi, setidaknya keadaan Green-nya tidak memperihatinkan lagi.

Awalanya, Gaara mengira kalau Sakura akan langsung menangis dan berteriak ketika membaca nama Uchiha Sasuke yang terukir di batu nisan, tapi tidak. Wanita itu terdiam kaku dengan air mata yang metes, walau wajahnya tak berekspresi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menenangkan dan menguatkan wanitanya, mencoba memberitahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Dia akan bahagia jika kau bahagia."_

Setelahnya, Gaara melihat Sakura yang menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu mengatakan kalau ia akan berjanji agar bahagia. Setelah menatap lama nisan Sasuke, Sakura mengatakan ingin pulang ke apartemen mereka, walau jaraknya jauh tapi ia bersikukuh ingin pulang.

Mereka pulang dengan menaiki helikopter, saat turun dan berjalan bersama, Sakura tiba-tiba saja limbung, Akashi tentu sangat khawatir dan ia ingin membawa Green-nya ke rumah sakit, namun sang wanita menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bilang ingin cepat pulang.

Sekarang, gadis itu masih terbuai alam mimpi. Kesedihan itu telah larut dan tak berbekas di wajahnya, hanya ada deru napas yang teratur dan kenyenyakan tidurnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kebahagian, Green ... karena aku telah berjanji kepadanya."

Tersenyum, Akashi membelai rambut gulali yang beruraian di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enam tahun kemudian.**

Mata _emerald_ wanita dewasa itu menatap tajam suaminya yang tersenyum maklum, seperti mengancam karena melihat buah hati mereka yang sekarang tengah menangis di gendongan sang papa. Ketika sampai di hadapan sang wanita merah muda, langsung saja pria dewasa yang menjadi suaminya itu mendapatkan sikuan kuat di perutnya, meringis tapi sang suami sama sekali tak membalas. Sementara itu, anak mereka yang berusia lima tahun kini menggapai-gapaikan tangannya kepada sang mama, bocah imut itu semakin menguatkan tangisnya dan berniat mengadu kepada bundanya.

"Papa menginjak bungaku, aku menyiraminya setiap hari huaaaaa."

Usapan-usapan kini membelai punggung anak kecil itu, sepertinya sang mama masih menatap galak pada suaminya yang sedang ikutan mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Papa sudah memperbaikinya kok, tadikan sudah minta maaf sama bunganya." Suara lelaki yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'papa' itu merajuk dan dibuat sedih.

"Lain kali, kita menanamnya di pot ya, Sayang. Nah, Papa kan sudah mengaku salah, ayo dimaafkan." Wanita itu menyentuh pipi gembil anaknya dan menghadapkan wajah sang anak kepada papanya yang berwajah merajuk.

"Papa, nanti merawat bunga sama Sarada, ya." Jari kelingking mungil itu langsung diapit papanya. Lelaki dewasa itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih karena kebaikan putriku ini." Ciuman lembut menghiasi pipi gembil menggemaskan itu.

Mereke tertawa bersama, walau masih ada lelehan air mata di pipi sang anak yang tersisa. Ketiga orang berbeda warna rambut yang terlalu mencolok itu memasuki rumah mereka yang terletak di desa Sasuke, mereka menghuni dan tinggal di rumah orang tua Sakura yang dulunya sempat kosong.

"Sayang, bunganya kalau sudah mekar untuk Papa ya?" Gaara merayu anak perempuannya itu.

Bibir mungil Sarada merengut, ia lalu membuat senyuman yang mirip seringai jika dilihat oleh orang lain, membuat Sakura dan Gaara cukup terkejut melihat cara tersenyumnya.

"Tidak, itu untuk Papa Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum, sementara Gaara kelihatan kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Wah, kalau begitu Mama juga akan memberikan bunga untuk Papa Sasuke."

"Tidak adil, Papa juga memberikan bunga kalau begitu."

Sakura dan Sarada saling tatap, kemudian wanita musim semi itu berbisik kepada putrinya.

"Papa tidak boleh ikut, weeeekkk."

Sarada tertawa saat melihat mamanya memeletkan lidah kepada papanya, gelak tawa mama dan anak itu semakin gencar ketika mereka berlari bersama dan dikejar oleh satu-satunya pria yang ada di rumah. Mereka tertangkap, dan dihadiahi ciuman oleh Gaara.

"Kyaaaa dicium Papa, nanti jadi mata panda." Sakura berteriak ketika dihujani ciuman di wajahnya.

"Tidakkk." Sarada ikutan memekik ketika mendengarkan ocehan mamanya, dia tidak mau memiliki mata panda seperti papanya.

"Dasar Mama nakal, awas ya akan Papa cium."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Suu-_ chan _, Terimakasih. Aku sangat bahagia dengan hidupku, dan ini karenamu, pun Sarada dan Gaara yang telah menjadi keluarga kecilku._

 _Aku memenuhi janjiku, Sasuke. Aku membuatnya bahagia, dan terimakasih._

Green dan Akashi, mereka memikirkan orang yang sama setiap kali merasa bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **An:**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang telah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. SAYA mengupdate lewat hp, jadi gak bisa balas komen maff banget yaaa.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

ZhaErza.


End file.
